The Blue Blur Slows Down
by WingedArcher1
Summary: "Amy, will you marry me?" You may be wondering how I, Sonic the Hedgehog, the Blue Blur and the fastest thing alive, got into this situation. To tell you the truth, the events went by so fast not even I could catch up. I guess I should start from the beginning. Takes place after Sonic Generations.
1. One Month Later

**A/N- Hello, and welcome to my new story. First off I want to give a little background information. Like the summary said this story takes place after **_**Sonic Generations**_**. So that means Sonic is going to be 20 in this story. And since, according to the Wiki, Amy is three years younger than Sonic she's 17. Everyone else's ages are scaled accordingly. Also, the events of **_**Sonic '06**_** didn't happen because at the end of that game it erases everything that happened from the timeline. That fact will become important later in the story. One last thing, most of my information comes from the games and **_**Sonic X**_**, and not so much the comics, just thought I'd let you know that. Hope you enjoy the story.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 1

**Sonic POV**

"Amy, will you marry me?" You may be wondering how I, Sonic the Hedgehog, the Blue Blur and the fastest thing alive, got into this situation. To tell you the truth, the events went by so fast not even I could catch up. I guess I should start from the beginning. I had just beaten the Time Eater and sent my younger self back to his time. I enjoyed the rest of my birthday party, but the next morning something hit me. I didn't know what was going to happen next in my life. You see, with all the time travel stuff that happened, I actually witnessed the events of my last adventure twice. This also told me that me and my friends would be fine until after those events. That's why I was always so carefree, I knew I would be fine. After realizing this I started doing less and less dangerous things, to the point that I barely left my house anymore. I even had Tails make me some clothes that wouldn't wear out for extra protection. It was about a month later when Knuckles called me out of the blue.

"Hello." I said since I don't have caller ID.

"Hey Sonic, it's me Knuckles."

"What's up?"

"Well, I finally got that basketball court next to the Master Emerald installed and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a game."

"Anyone else going to be there?"

"Yeah, I invited Tails and Vector too."

"Okay, be there in a flash." And true to my word I was on Angel Island within two minutes.

"Tsk, two minutes Sonic? I think you're losing it." Knuckles said as I strolled up. He wasn't completely wrong, I had been purposely running slower lately.

"Still faster than you." I said trying my best to not give anything away.

"What have you been up to Sonic?" Tails asked me walking up.

"Oh, you know, stuff."

"Oookay then. Oh look, there's Vector."

"Hey guys, long time no see." Vector greeted us. "I hope you don't mind but I ran into Amy on my way here and she wanted to come."

"Then where is she?" I asked.

"She said something about going home to get something first."

"Okay. Hey, you get any good cases lately?"

"Oh, nothing too big, just some guy trying to sell fake Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah, I could see that, since I still have the seven real ones."

"About that," Knuckles started. "no super forms during the game."

"You don't have to worry about that, they don't have much power at the moment." After I said that we started playing. I had Tails on my side which put Knuckles and Vector together. Surprisingly, we had some close games, especially since Vector called no flying for Tails. After about the third game I heard someone saying my name. I looked over and saw Amy in a cheerleading outfit and pom-poms.

"GO SOINC, Make the basket! GO SONIC, Win the game!"

"Looks like Amy is here." Knuckles said. I didn't say anything. "Hello, Mobius to Sonic, do you read?" Knuckles was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said shaking my head, "just got distracted."

"Well, anyway, you want to start a new game? We can switch teams."

"Maybe in a bit. I want to go talk to Amy." And as I walked towards her Tails gave me a thumbs up. He knew what I was thinking. You see, along with knowing we we're going to be fine, Tails and I had to act like our older selves so we didn't mess up the timeline. Tails knew that I had always kind of liked Amy, but since I saw my older self look not interested there wasn't anything I could do about it. Anyway, when I got close to her I tapped her on the shoulder so she would turn around. She spun around and lifted up her hammer. On a side note, I have no idea where that thing comes from. She was about to hit me when she realized who I was.

"Oh, sorry Sonic. Can't be too careful you know." She said with a slight blush.

"No worries, you've hit me with it before and I lived."

"True. So why are you over here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Nice costume by the way." She blushed some more.

"Aw, it's nothing." She said kicking some dirt.

"Well, I think you look good in it. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to lunch with me tomorrow to catch up."

"You mean like a date?"

"You could call it that."

"I would love to." She said giving me a huge hug. I stalled for a second, probably because of all the other times I had to restrain myself, but I wrapped my arms around her too.

"So, is noon at the coffee shop okay?"

"You bet."

**A/N- I want to say a few more things down here. First, my updating schedule. I usually update Monday, Wednesday, and Friday about 8AM EST. I am very regular on this and will say a chapter in advance if anything changes. Second, I'm a guy. It took three months for my other fans to catch on and I want to get the 'OMG you're a guy' comments out of the way. Lastly, I love anonymous reviews. Just because you don't feel comfortable about having an account or don't have an E-mail doesn't mean you can't put your two cents in. Just be warned, I do not pay any attention to meaningless flames that have no actual criticism in them. That's about it. 40 days until **_**Sonic Adventure 2**_** is released for Xbox Live. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	2. Proactivity and Premonitons

**A/N- So up here I like to respond to anonymous reviews if I need to. To ShadowandMadonna, yes there will be Silvaze and some slight Crails later in the story. And there will be other couples as well. To everyone else thank you for the support and enjoy the chapter.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 2

**Sonic POV**

"So Sonic, what was that all about?" Knuckles said as I walked back onto the basketball court.

"What? I just asked Amy out to a date." When I said that Tails gave me a high five. Knuckles just had his mouth open wide. He shook his head and regained his composure.

"I thought you didn't like her." He asked. Then Tails and I proceeded to explain to him and Vector about the time travel stuff. "Wow, that must have been tough, waiting that long." Knuckles said when we were done.

"I just hope it's worth it." I replied.

"I'm sure it will be Sonic." Tails said enthusiastically. After that we played a few more games then we all headed back to my house to eat dinner. After we were done Knuckles asked me a question.

"So, what _are_ you going to do with the Chaos Emeralds?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said they're kind of out of power. And knowing Eggman, he's going to get out of that white limbo eventually and come up with another plot to take over the world."

"So, you're saying I should be proactive for once and recharge them?"

"Pretty much."

"You want to come with me?"

"Sorry, I can't. I should guard the Master Emerald."

"That makes sense. What about you two?" I asked Tails and Vector.

"I can't either, I have a feeling we're about to get a big case at the agency." Vector said.

"And I have to fix up the Tornado, you never know when it'll become useful again."

"Well, I really don't want to go do this by myself." I said a bit timidly.

"Why don't you ask Amy?" Tails asked. "You're going to see her tomorrow."

"Maybe I will, thanks Tails." And after that everyone left and I decided to go to bed. That night I had a weird dream. I saw myself with the Chaos Emeralds and they were powered up. Then someone who looked like Shadow, except he was purple, had neon green eyes, and his skin looked like crystals that went through a blender, came up and shot me with a beam of light before I could transform. I woke up in a cold sweat terrified. I looked at the clock and it said 10 AM. I put the Chaos Emeralds in a bag along with some supplies and set out to the coffee shop to meet Amy.

**Amy POV**

When I got to the coffee shop I saw Sonic already sitting at one of the tables outside. He waved me over and I sat down.

"How are you today Amy?" He asked me.

"I'm good." I was also a little, I guess wary would be the right feeling. I mean I'm really happy Sonic finally asked me out, but why now? Before I could ask, the waiter came up and took our orders.

"I'll have a chili dog." Sonic said. "What do you want Amy?"

"You know what, a chili dog sounds good to me too."

"Okay then, I'll be back in a few minutes with your food." And after a while we had our food. Sonic was actually being really charming towards me for once, and it was a little weird to tell you the truth. I had to ask him about it.

"Sonic, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Amy."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're being really nice to me and you're not trying to run away either. I want to know why."

"Well, it's a long story, but the short version is that I had to act the way I did towards you so I didn't mess up the future." At this point he took my hands in his. "But now, since that situation has passed, I want to get to know you better." I think I started blushing a bit then.

"And how do you propose we do that?" I asked. Then he pulled out a bag and the contents rolled onto the table. It was the Chaos Emeralds.

"I was thinking that you could come with me to recharge these. I mean if you want to." Hm, let's think about this. A globe traveling adventure with Sonic. There was no decision.

"I think that's a great idea Sonic. When do you want to start?"

"I was thinking tomorrow. I need to research where the temples are first since I don't know exactly where they are."

"Sounds like a plan." And after that we finished our food. Before the waiter came back with the check something happened.

"Hey Amy, you have some chili on your face." Sonic said. I used my napkin to wipe my face. "It's on the other side." I tried again. "Here, let me." And Sonic use his napkin to get it. I started blushing again.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Not a problem." He said with a grin.

**A/N- A little explanation about what Sonic said about the temples from **_**Sonic Unleashed.**_** Spoiler alert if you haven't played it. Since at the end of the game the temples sink into the planet's core, I thought it would be logical if they reappeared again, in different places than before, in case the Chaos Emeralds needed recharging again. And in the future if anyone has questions about anything I write, feel free to ask and I'll try my best to answer. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 37 days until **_**Sonic Adventure 2**_** is out on Xbox Live. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	3. Green Hill Again

**A/N- Nothing to reply to today, so I have to resort to random Sonic facts. Did you know that there actually was a Metal Scourge at one point in the comics? I didn't until I read it on the Wiki. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 3

**Sonic POV**

I got to Amy's house about noon the next day. I knocked on the door but instead of Amy, Cream and Cheese opened the door.

"Oh, hi Mr. Sonic. How are you today?"

"I'm doing great Cream. What are you up to?"

"Oh, not much. Cheese and I were going to go on a picnic today."

"Chao, chao." Cheese added.

"Would you like to come with us Mr. Sonic?"

"Maybe some other time, I'm going somewhere with Amy today."

"Oh, okay. You two have fun then."

"Same to you two." And with that they both walked out the door and towards the forest. I turned around to watch them leave and when I turned back Amy was there. "So, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"I think so, where are we going?"

"Well, it turns out the first temple is just over there past Green Hill."

"How are we going to get there, I can't run as fast as you can."

"We're not in a rush, we can walk." And that we did. It was nice to actually walk the hills instead of run them. I even got to smell the flowers. I picked one up and gave it to Amy.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you Sonic." Amy said sniffing it. About that time we came upon a huge towering loop in the path. Sometimes I think some of the land was designed for me and only me. "How are we going to get past this? I mean I can run through small loops, but not ones this big." Amy asked. I thought for a second.

"I guess I'll just have to carry you." I said. Amy looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

**Amy POV**

So, about a minute later Sonic was holding me bridal style getting ready to run the loop.

"Are you ready Amy?"

"I guess so." I said timidly. A spilt second later I had to close my eyes from the wind rushing past them. I felt us flip upside down and keep going. I was clutching Sonic's neck as hard as I could.

"You know, you should open your eyes, the view is amazing." I heard him say a few seconds later. I slowly opened them, and he was right. It looked like we were running through a tunnel with a detailed painting all around. All the colors blurred together, but I could still make out what some of the things were.

"I think I know why you like to run so much now. This is something else."

"Yeah, it's a trip sometimes. Hey look, a spring." And before I could say anything Sonic air-dashed into it and it sent us upward into more springs until we were so high birds were passing by. I'm not ashamed to say I was screaming a bit on the way down, like you would on a rollercoaster. As soon as we hit the ground Sonic sped forward some more. He seemed to be smiling more than he was before.

"You must really like to do that." I said.

"Eh, I've done that before."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I just think it's cute when you scream like that." He said with a grin. And I can now state that yes, you can blush when going 700 miles per hour. Hey that reminds me.

"Why, are we still running? We're past the loop."

"That's a good point. I guess I just went into auto-pilot or something." And with that Sonic slowed down to a gradual stop and put me down. My legs almost gave out but Sonic helped me stabilize myself. "Well, it's a good thing we stopped when we did, we're here." Sonic said pointing to a building across a clearing. "You ready?"

"Hey, I'm with you, what could go wrong?"

**Sonic POV**

Now you would think that Amy saying that would have jinxed us, but for once it didn't. We just walked in, put the Chaos Emerald in, and then took it out with a full charge. It only took like five minutes.

"You know, this is much easier when you don't have to fight robots or evil geniuses. Or god-monsters. Or copies of yourself." That got Amy to laugh a little. "It also helps when you have someone to share it with."

"Oh, well, you know." Amy said not able to find the words she wanted.

"So do you want to run or walk back?"

"Let's walk, we can see the sunset better that way."

"That's exactly what I was going to say." I said as we started walking. At some point, I don't remember when, Amy took my hand and I was okay with it. Hopefully the next six Emeralds will be this fun.

**A/N- Debate time! How fast is Amy compared to Sonic? In some of the games, like **_**Sonic Heroes**_** and the **_**Advance**_** games she's kinda fast. But in others, like **_**Sonic 06' **_**and **_**Adventure 1**_** she seems much slower. Depending on how many people respond, the results will be shown next chapter. 35 days until **_**Sonic Adventure 2 **_**is out on Xbox Live. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	4. Day Fun, Evening Love

**A/N- The weekend in finally here! Concerning my question last chapter I suggest that you read HBee16's review. It is a really good explanation and it makes tons of sense. Other than that, enjoy the chapter. **

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 4

**Sonic POV**

The next day I got to Amy's house really early. I had to knock a few times before she opened the door.

"Sonic, why are you here so early?" She said yawning.

"Well, the next temple is by a beach and I thought after we recharge the Emerald we could go there and relax some."

"Hm, I wondered why you had sunglasses on your head. Just let me get a few things first." And about five minutes later we were on our way. It was a bit farther away this time so we had to run, though I tried to go slow enough so Amy could keep her eyes open. I think she's starting to enjoy this more, since she was smiling most of the way. Just like last time we had no resistance in recharging the Emerald. Then we headed to the beach. We went to the changing tents to get into our beach clothes. All I brought was a pair of blue swim trunks, so I was finished first. Then I saw an ice cream vendor and got two cones, one for me and one for Amy. I went back to the tents to wait for Amy, but she was taking a long time.

"Are you almost done?" I asked. "The ice cream I got you is melting."

"Oh, that was nice of you Sonic, but I'm feeling a little self-conscious right now and I don't know if I want you to see me like this."

"I'm sure you look fine. And I'm looking around and I don't see many people on the beach." There was silence. "Okay, how's this? You come out and show me how you look and if you are still feeling weird we can go home and do something there."

"Okay, I guess that's fine." And she came out. I don't know what she was worried about because she looked beautiful. I almost dropped the ice cream. She was wearing a strapless bikini that was the same color as the skirt she usually wears. It went great with her pink spines and green eyes. I was speechless for almost a minute just looking her over, but Amy saying my name snapped me out of it.

"Sonic, Sonic, are you in there Sonic?" I shook my head to clear it.

"Oh, uh, sorry Amy. It's just you look so, so, wow is the only word I can think of."

"You really think so?"

"Yes really. Here's your ice cream. I hope vanilla is fine." She took it and licked it once.

"It's great, thanks Sonic."

**Amy POV**

After the whole episode at the changing tents we set up an umbrella to sit under and towels to lay on. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Sonic."

"Yeah, Amy?"

"Can you get my suntan lotion out of my bag?"

"Sure. Do you mind if I use some too?"

"Not at all." So he rubbed some on his arms and chest and handed it to me and I did the same. Then I tried to get some on my back but Sonic stopped me.

"Let me do it." He said. So I laid on my stomach and he started rubbing my back with the lotion. And let me tell you, it felt great. I think he even started to vibrate his hands a bit. But for some reason he wouldn't touch the upper part of my back.

"You know that the top of my back needs some too right?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't want to accidently pop your top off." I think I heard a blush in his voice.

"Then let me help you with that." I said unclipping it.

"Uh, are you sure you're okay with this Amy?"

"Well, as long as you don't try to flip me over."

"I promise." And then he finished up with the lotion and re-clipped my top.

"Thank you Sonic." I said softly as I sat up.

"Aw, it was nothing."

**Sonic POV**

After a while longer Amy stood up and moved out of the shade of the umbrella. Call me love-struck but it looked like she was glowing.

"I want to go swim some. Do you want to come?" She asked.

"You know I can't swim worth anything." I replied.

"Well, then I think it's about time someone taught you how to." Amy said taking my hand and dragging me towards the water. I stopped right before the water touched my feet.

"I don't know about this Amy."

"Okay, how's this?" She said mirroring what I did. "I'll just teach you how to float."

"That's okay I guess." And with that it was her turn to pick me up and lay me on my back in the water.

"Okay, all you need to do is relax. Think of a happy place and let yourself go." So, I thought of something that happened recently. I didn't realize that she had let me go. Holy crap, I was floating on water. But as soon as I thought that I started sinking. Good thing for me Amy was there to catch me. "That was pretty good." She said. "What were you thinking about?"

"Running with you yesterday." I answered truthfully.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to help." She said with a small giggle. She's so cute when she does that. After about half an hour I had floating down pat, but I didn't want to go any further than that at the moment.

"Maybe next time." I said as we went back to our umbrella. The sun was setting and we were watching it.

"So you're saying there will be a next time?"

"Why not? Today was fun, and I got to spend it with you." And after I said that we fell into a comfortable silence. I broke us out of it by asking, "What's your favorite food?"

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"Well, if I'm to get to know you better, I should know what your favorite things are."

"Oh, okay. My favorite food is spaghetti."

"What's your favorite type of flower?"

"I know it's silly, but roses."

"That's not silly at all, most girls like roses. Favorite color?"

"Yellow." Really?

"Why?"

"Because it reminds me of the sun and that there will always be another tomorrow no matter how bad my day was." I had a feeling I had something to do with some of those bad days.

"I really did a number on you, didn't I?"

"No, Sonic, it's fine. I understand."

"That doesn't change the fact that I was a jerk, and I'm sorry for that. I promise I will never hide my feelings for you ever again." With that I slid up next to her and turned her head towards mine.

"What are you doing Sonic?" She asked quietly.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." And I leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.

**A/N- I'm just full of questions this week. Where do most of you get inspirations for stories? Most of my things come from reading books, listening to music, or looking at pictures on DeviantArt. In fact part of this chapter was inspired by a picture on there. Anyway, 33 days until **_**Sonic Adventure 2 **_**is out on Xbox Live. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	5. Amy is 18

**A/N- Well first off I want to say thank you to all the people who have read this story. I think this is the fastest I've ever hit 1000 hits on a story. Second, as you may or may not noticed I switched the order of the two genres since this is more of a romance story than an adventure story. But there will be action starting around chapter 11. Other than that, enjoy the chapter.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 5

**Amy POV**

The rest of that night was a blur to me. All I could think about was that Sonic kissed me. He kissed me and not the other way around! I had never been happier in all my life. Anyway, what I do remember was going back to Sonic's house, eating dinner, and then falling asleep on his couch. I had no trouble sleeping that night. For some reason I had a dream I was floating on a cloud. I woke up the next morning to find I was in a bed all by myself. Then Sonic came in with a tray of food and a surprised look on his face.

"Aw, I wanted to surprise you." He said.

"Why? Not that I'm complaining." But I did want to know why.

"Come on, you can't tell me you forgot your own 18th birthday." That totally escaped my mind with all the stuff that happened yesterday.

"I guess I did." I said sheepishly.

"Well, now that you know, happy birthday!" Sonic said placing the tray over my lap. "I may have burned the bacon a bit, but the eggs are good." He did that thing were the eggs and bacon look like someone smiling.

"It looks great, Thank you."

"I hate to be nice and run, but I gotta go."

"More research to do?" I asked.

"Nope. I have to get things ready for your party. See ya there." And with that he gave me a kiss on the forehead and zipped out the door making my spines move with the wind a bit.

**Sonic POV**

You know, it's a good thing I have super speed, because I totally forgot about Amy's birthday until last night when I put her in my bed so she could sleep better. I stayed up half the night wondering what I should get her and I think I nailed it. You'll find out what it is when she does. Anyway, I was dashing all around town inviting everyone to the park for the party later. I talked to everyone in about half an hour. I couldn't find Shadow or Rouge though. Wonder where they are. After that I went to Angel Island to go get Knuckles. When I got there he was sleeping on top of the Master Emerald. I tapped him on the shoulder and he sprung up into a fighting pose.

"You know, when they created the Master Emerald I don't think it was intended to be your bed Knux."

"Yeah yeah, yuk it up. I was busy last night and couldn't get back to my house. And I told you to stop calling me that."

"You know saying that will make me call you it more." I love messing with him, he's so serious all the time. "By the way, what were you doing last night?"

"Oh, Shadow showed up and asked where the Chaos Emeralds were."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said you had them and were recharging them. He seemed okay with that and left. By the way, how's that going."

"We've got two up and running. I was thinking about going and doing the third one tomorrow." I must have been talking weird because of what Knuckles asked next.

"There's something you're not telling me, what is it?"

"Well, yesterday after the Emerald stuff we went to the beach and I sorta kissedAmyonthelips." I said that last part really fast. Knuckles was oddly calm.

"Good for you man, I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've haven't seen you this happy in weeks." It was at that point that I remembered why I was there.

"Hey, are you busy this afternoon?" I asked.

"Not particularly, I could use a break day."

"Well, if you have time, Amy's birthday party is going to be in the park. Make sure you bring a present if you come."

"Thanks Sonic, I think I'll be there."

**Amy POV**

"Sonic, I know about the party, you don't have to hold your hands over my eyes." I said as Sonic and I walked the path in the park.

"I know, I've just never done it before. Besides, it's practice for later."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see later tonight."

"No I won't, I'll just see your gloves." I joked.

"Good one, Amy." Sonic said chuckling. After that we stopped walking and Sonic removed his hands from my face. "Ta-da!" And before my eyes were most of my friends around a picnic table filled with food and presents. I noticed Shadow and Rouge weren't there, but Silver and Blaze were. Guess they're still looking for a way to get back to their time.

"Happy birthday Amy!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Aw, thanks guys." I said. Then I turned around to face Sonic. "Especially you Sonic."

"It was my pleasure, now let's eat, I'm hungry."

**A/N- Just to let everyone know, I'm fine with any of you asking questions about the story. The only reason I wouldn't answer is if I thought it would give away an important plot. 30 days until **_**Sonic Adventure 2**_** is out on Xbox Live. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	6. Why Me?

**A/N- Not much to say to day except for a response to a review. Shadow gets speaking lines starting in chapter 12 and he becomes an important part of the story soon after. Oh, and even though _Sonic 06' _didn't happen, I'm saying Amy still mistook Silver for Sonic. You'll see why I had to say that in this chapter. Other than that, enjoy.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 6

**Amy POV**

My party was really fun, and no monsters came in to kidnap me or my friends. That last part was a joke. Anyway, like I said, everyone had a lot of fun, but some parts stood out to me. First, were some of the presents my friends gave me. Take Silver's for example. He handed me a small wrapped rectangular box. I opened it and saw a pair of glasses. I gave him a confused look.

"It's sort of a joke gift, now you won't mistake me for Sonic anymore." Even I had to laugh at that. "But in truth, they're from the future and are indestructible and will always give you 20/20 vision when you wear them. I know it's not that useful now but," He didn't finish his sentence. Maybe he thought I would be upset?

"These are great Silver, thank you."

"You should try them on." Sonic suggested, so I did.

"How do they look?" I asked.

"Kinda silly, actually." Sonic said. I playfully punched him on the shoulder and he chuckled. I took them off after that. Then it was Sonic's turn to give me his present. It was in a long, slender box. I wondered what it was. I opened it and saw a single pink rose and a note. It said, _I know this is cheesy, but I knew you would like it.- Sonic_. I looked up to look at him and he had a warm smile on his face. "So do you like it?" He asked me.

"Like it? It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever given me."

"Well, if you like that you'll love my other present."

"Where is it?"

"It's at my house, I give it to you later." I was intrigued when he said that. But the party went on and we started playing games. Eventually we started playing Twister and it got down to me, Sonic, and Espio. Sonic's turn was next. Tails spun the spinner and said, "Right hand, blue."

"Uh, Tails, neither of my hands are blue." I heard a few groans for that one.

"Very funny, just do it or forfeit." Tails said. Sonic looked at what he needed to do to move his hand there and then for some reason he grinned. I found out why about a second later because he was practically on top of me. I heard Knuckles whistle and I started to blush.

"Well, this is awkward to say the least." I said.

"Maybe a little, but I know what'll make you feel better." Before I could answer he bent his head down and softly kissed my lips. I stopped paying attention and fell over which made Sonic chuckle. Too bad for him that distracted him enough so I could trip him. As my luck would have it, he fell right back on top of me.

"Sonic, you know I like you and all, but could you please get off me."

"Why, afraid I'm going to kiss you in front of everyone again?"

"No. Well maybe a little."

"Well, don't be. I was going to tell everybody today anyway."

"Tell everyone what?"

"That you're my girlfriend." And with that he kissed me again getting ooh's and aah's from everyone. I was in heaven, Sonic called me his girlfriend.

**Sonic POV**

Everyone started leaving the party around five-ish and eventually it was just me and Amy.

"So, ready for my other present?" I said.

"Yeah, and then we can eat, I'm hungry again." I chuckled at that. If she only knew. I put my hands back over Amy's eyes and we walked back to my house. We did get the occasional odd look from people, but I didn't care. I got to my door, opened it, and walked us in.

"Mmm, something smells good in here." Amy said. I moved my hands away to reveal a candlelit spaghetti dinner with the rose I gave her in a vase in the middle. "Wow, Sonic, how did you have time do set this up?"

"Fastest thing alive, remember?" I joked getting Amy to chuckle. I'm starting to really love that sound. "But seriously, I zipped between here and the party a few times without anybody knowing."

"Hm, guess my radar missed that." Now that got me to chuckle. After that we sat down and started eating. Now I'm not the best cook in the world, but I think the food was good. Amy seemed to like it a lot. Anyway, I had sort of an ulterior motive for this dinner.

"Amy, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Only if I can ask you one." Huh?

"Um, okay I guess. So here's my question. Do you think I'm trying to go too fast in our relationship?"

"Maybe a little, but I like it. It's like we're making up for the past. Why do you care?"

"Well, I've never had a relationship this deep before. I don't want to mess it up." I paused for a second. "So, what's your question Amy?" She looked really nervous before she answered.

"Why me?" I almost choked on my food when she asked that.

"What do you mean?" I said regaining composure.

"Well, I've done some crazy things that would turn most guys off. I mean, I always would follow you around during all your adventures and bother you. Heck, I even pretended that I thought Shadow and Silver were you to make you jealous." I thought something was up about that. "So, how can you still like me?" It didn't take me long to think about my answer.

"Well first off, I never said you were a bother when we were out stopping Eggman. Heck, you were a crucial part in some of them. If you hadn't found that bird with the Chaos Emerald and befriended him, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Chaos. And if you hadn't broken me out of Prison Island when you did, I would have died. You even talked Shadow into helping us in the end."

"Hm, I never thought about that."

"And about the other stuff. Yeah, it may have been crazy, but it showed me things about you that I liked. It told me you are a girl, or should I say woman, that knows what she wants and will persevere a long time to get it. It also showed me you're loyal, not just to me, but to your friends as well. You always look out for them and do whatever you can to protect them. That's exactly what I want, a girl who can stand up for herself but also has a softer side." I saw a tear run down Amy's eye. I walked over to her and had her stand up. "Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm just so happy. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said about me. And it came from you Sonic."

"Well, it's true." I said and I brushed back one of her spines away from her face. Then I leaned in and kissed her very tenderly. "Happy birthday Amy, I love you."

**A/N- 28 days until **_**Sonic Adventure 2 **_**is out on Xbox Live. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	7. Can Bees Even Get Chickenpox?

**A/N- Okay, I've decided to tweak what I said about ages for two characters so I can feel a little more comfortable about what I want to write about them. So from now on Tails is 16 and Cream is 14. I only mention this because Tails is in this chapter. Also, because I may or may not get a comment about this, I don't care what color Sonic's eyes are, I just wanted to give what could be a logical explanation as to why they would change. Enjoy the chapter. **

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 7

**Sonic POV**

I woke up on my couch laying on my back. I looked down and saw that Amy was on top of me with her arms draped around me. I smiled to myself and wrapped my own arms around her. Knuckles was right, I am happier than I have been in a while.

"And it's all because of you." I said softly stroking Amy's spines. Her eyes flitted open and she looked straight into my eyes.

"Your eyes aren't green." What? Oh yeah, I forgot.

"It's because I took off my contacts."

"Contacts?"

"Yeah, Tails made them to help me see better when I run."

"Well, I kinda like it when your eyes are green, then they match my eyes."

"Good thing I run a lot then." I said ticking Amy's neck a bit getting a giggle.

"So are we going to go power up an Emerald today?" She asked after a while.

"Yeah, but we have to go to Tails' house and borrow the Tornado. The next temple is on a jungle island."

"Then I need to go home and change." Amy said getting up

"See you later then." I said back. I kissed her on the cheek and she left. Then I went into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Then I thought about Amy. I poured another bowl and zipped out the door to catch up to her. She seemed surprised when I showed up. "You forgot to eat breakfast. Most important meal of the day."

"Thank you Sonic." She said kinda flatly. "Not that I'm complaining, but this is kind of pushing it with the being nice."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, we're still learning about each other. I still love you." She said the last part with a grin which made me feel better.

"See you later, for real this time." I said. Then I zipped back home and ate breakfast. I waited until I got done to call Tails. I didn't want to wake him up by calling early.

"Prowler residence, Tails speaking."

"Hey Tails, how's it going buddy?"

"Pretty good, except for the fact that Charmy was over here sneezing over all my stuff. I think he has chickenpox or something."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I've had them before. So Sonic, why'd you call so early."

"Well, I was wondering if you had the Tornado fixed yet."

"Sure do. Finally put that second seat in too. You need to borrow it?"

"Uh, yeah. Can Amy and I come over, say in about five minutes?"

"Yeah, that'll give me enough time to get rid of everything Charmy sneezed on."

"Okay, see ya then." I said hanging up. I thought that by now Amy would be done eating and changing so I rushed back over to see. I knocked on the door.

"Be there in a second Sonic." How'd she know it's me? Anyway, I turned around and looked at the sky for a second. I swore I saw Silver flying up there and he was carrying someone. Maybe I'll ask him about that later. A few seconds later the door opened and I turned around.

"You know, I kinda figured you would have an outfit like that."

**Amy POV**

"Do you like it?" I asked Sonic.

"Yeah, it actually looks pretty good on you." For those of you who couldn't guess, I was wearing a safari outfit.

"Couldn't seem to find the hat though."

"We can look for it later, we need to go to Tails' house to get the Tornado."

"I'm not going to have to stand on the outside am I? The last time I saw it, it only had one seat."

"Tails put an extra seat in so you don't have to worry."

"Okay, let's go then." I said. I think I've finally gotten used to moving at fast speeds since I jumped into Sonic's arms without thinking. Either that or I just like being closer to him. I gave him a smile to say that I was ready and he took off. I think I might ask Tails to make me a pair of those contacts as well, because all the blurriness can give you a headache. Anyway, we got to Tails' house and the garage opened. Tails was in the Tornado and he rolled it out of the garage.

"Hey guys, just running a few final tests before takeoff. There are some drinks on the workbench if you want one."

"Thanks buddy." Sonic said walking towards the workbench. He picked up a glass of water and tried to drink it. I say try because before he could he tripped on an oil patch and fell down. The water splashed all over his face and I started laughing. "Well, let's see how you like it." Sonic said, and before I could think he grabbed the other glass and poured it on me.

"Sonic! Why'd you do that?"

"Thought it would be funny, and it is. Don't worry I'll get a towel." He walked over to the other side and grabbed one. He handed it to me. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." I said wiping my spines dry. Then Sonic did the same. About that time Tails came over. He looked freaked out and swiped the towel away.

"Sonic, where did you get this?" He asked worried.

"Over there, why?" Sonic answered pointing to where he got it.

"Because, this is the towel I gave Charmy to sneeze in!"

**A/N- I'll say this, only one of them is getting sick, but I'm not saying who. I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed for no particular reason other than that I'm having a good day and I want all of you to have one too. 26 days until **_**Sonic Adventure 2**_** is out on Xbox Live. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	8. Dr Amy's Special Treatment

**A/N- Yeah, this chapter is short, probably the shortest of the story. Nothing else to say except enjoy the chapter.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 8

**Sonic POV**

I felt like crap when I woke up. Good thing we charged up the third Emerald before I got sick. I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my snowboard, predicting it was Amy, and answered it. I opened the door and saw her standing there holding a suitcase.

"Ready to go?" I asked weakly.

"No way Sonic. You look horrible, I'm here to take care of you."

"But, the temple on the mountain." I tried.

"Have you seen your face lately? It looks like a pizza. And in the state you're in now, I could run faster than you."

"Cannot." I defended.

"Okay then, if you can beat me in a race around your house, we'll do what you want."

"You're on." I should have just listened to her. I fell over right after the race started and got a face full of dirt.

"Now back to bed with you." Amy said helping me up and brushing dirt off my face. "Do have soup in your kitchen?"

"No."

"Then you stay here while I go get some from the store. And believe me, I'll know if you get out of bed." She said sternly. I believed her. Being sick really blows, in more than one way. I couldn't stop sneezing, I had the overwhelming urge to scratch myself all over, and nothing was on TV. Well, it could be worse. Last time I was sick the only person who was able to take care of me was Shadow, and if you can't imagine how bad that was, you have no imagination. So, I was happy that I had Amy at this particular moment. Speaking of Amy, where is she, I'm starting to get tired.

**Amy POV**

When I got back to Sonic's house I went into his room and found him fast asleep. There's a pun in there somewhere. Anyway, I started making some chicken noodle soup to make him feel better. About half way through I started to hear him mumble in his sleep. I went back into his room to check out what was going on.

"Look we got all of them." He mumbled. I think he was talking about the Chaos Emeralds. "Hey Shadow, what's with the makeover?" Huh? "You leave Amy out of this, this is between us two." So I was there too. And then for some reason he shot up out of bed and started screaming. I held him down as best I could, but I was losing my grip. I had to think of something fast. I looked at Sonic's mouth. Well, I've had chickenpox before, so this shouldn't harm me. I kissed him on the lips and that, fortunately, worked since he calmed down and his body relaxed. I moved my head away. "Um, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Sonic asked confused.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, you were mumbling in your sleep."

"Well, I might as well tell you now." Sonic took a labored breath and started talking. "I've been having this recurring nightmare. I get all the Chaos Emeralds and then someone who looks like Shadow, except he's purple and looks like he's been put though a blender, comes up and starts fighting me. He ends up killing me before I can use the Emeralds every time."

"I'm confused. You mumbled about me being there."

"Oh, yeah, you were there too. I don't know why, you were never there before."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to be more careful from now on."

"It's not like I haven't been doing that anyway." He said a bit depressingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't count yourself out. Last time I checked you were still the fastest thing alive."

"What would I do without you?"

"Stay inside all day and act like Knuckles."

**Sonic POV**

We both burst out laughing at that. Though I started coughing real bad at the end. It passed and it left us in a comfortable silence. Then I had a thought.

"You kissed a sick guy."

"I've already had chickenpox, but I would have done it even if I hadn't."

"Mind doing it some more?" I tried to ask coolly. She giggled.

"I guess I could be persuaded." And with that I pulled her down towards the bed and we started making out. It didn't last long though because I had another coughing fit. I was feeling really tired again too.

"I think I'm going fall asleep again Amy."

"Okay," She said getting up. "try to have some better dreams. I'll be here when you wake up." She was about to leave when I stopped her.

"Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic."

"Thank you, for everything."

**A/N- Yeah, uh, got nothing here either. 23 days until **_**Sonic Adventure 2 **_**is out on Xbox Live. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	9. Shower Shenanigans

**A/N- Me: I just want to thank everyone for reading the story and for all the nice reviews because I feel like it.**

**Shadow: Sure, because it's definitely not because you can't think of anything witty to say.**

**Me: Shut up. **

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 9

**Sonic POV**

The next morning I woke up with a sore throat. It was so sore I couldn't speak at all. I also noticed that my arms were wrapped around Amy again. Guess she didn't leave and climbed in with me. I looked her over and saw she was wearing a pink nightgown that matched the color of her spines. It was a little short so I could also see her tail coming out from her underwear. I tried to whistle, but all that came out was a rasping breath. I think Amy felt it because she started moving a bit. She's so cute when she's calm like this. I moved back closer to her so she wouldn't move and started nibbling kisses on the back of her neck. She started giggling and started trying to push me away.

"Sonic, that tickles, stop it." She said laughing harder, so I did. She rolled over to face me. "Good morning to you too." I opened my mouth to speak, but like I already said, nothing would come out. "What's wrong, Blaze got your tongue?" I shook my head. "Are you upset at me?" I gave her a look that said, 'I was just nibbling your neck, what do you think?' Then I pointed to my throat and grabbed it. "Oh, your neck is sore and you can't speak." I nodded in relief. "Hm, let's think. I could make you some herbal tea." That sounded like a good idea so I nodded again. "You could take a shower too, that should help."

**Amy POV**

Sonic's eyes bugged out when I said that last one. He started shaking his head back and forth really fast.

"What? You can't say that you're so afraid of water that you don't take showers." He wouldn't look me in the eye. "Okay, you're coming with me." I said dragging him into the bathroom. I pushed him in and he just stood there. "Take your clothes off." He just looked at me. "We've all seen you without pants on Sonic, do it." He reluctantly did so, and even though I've already seen him like that, I was turned on a little bit. I turned on the shower and tried to push him in. He braced himself against the door frame and I couldn't do it. Hm, I was going to have the big guns for this one.

**Sonic POV**

There was no way I was going to get into that shower. That was until Amy came back into the room wearing her swimsuit. One thing led to another and I was getting hit with warm water with Amy massaging my neck.

"So are you feeling any better Sonic?" Amy asked. I nodded. "Can you speak?" I tried but couldn't. "Try this, pretend that your gargling water and then spit out what loosens up." So I hacked up some flem, but I held it in and turned towards Amy and smiled. "I swear to God Sonic, if you spit that on me I will hit you with my hammer. And I won't care if I break your shower." Exactly what I thought she would say. I wasn't going to do it anyway. I spit it out on the floor.

"You know I wouldn't do that right?" I rasped out.

"Oh, yeah, I knew you were joking, so was I, kinda." And then we fell into a comfortable silence. After a while Amy started nibbling kisses on my neck like I was doing to her before.

"So you can do this to me, but not the other way around." I said softly with a grin.

"Sounds about right, besides," she got up to my ear, "you taste good." Oh, it's on now. I turned around, put one hand in Amy's and one on the back of her neck and kissed her. We kept going on like that for a minute until Amy turned the tables and pinned me against the opposite wall by holding my hands up with her own. She leaned her head in and started kissing me all over my neck and face. What she did next surprised me. She reached behind her back and started to take her top off. Thinking quickly I stopped her before she could.

"You don't need to do that." I said

"Don't you want to, you know, do stuff?"

"Yeah, eventually. I just want our first time to be special, and I don't think me having chickenpox is helping that. And I don't think either of us has protection either."

"I guess you're right." Amy said bummed. I lifted her head up.

"Just because we're trying to be safe, doesn't mean we can't have fun." And I placed another kiss on her lips.

"I'm so glad I have a boyfriend like you who'll look after and protect me." Amy said after the kiss.

"And I'll try my best to keep it that way, because I love you very much Amy, and I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt, by me or someone else."

"I love you too Sonic, more than anything." And so, after a few more kisses, we got out of the shower and I sat on the couch with a towel wrapped around my body while Amy made me some more soup.

"You're really good at this." I commented as she sat down next to me.

"Good at what?" She asked grinning. She was going to make me say it.

"Taking care of me. I thought you would go all crazy protective over me."

"Well, I usually have to take care of Cream when she gets sick, so I get some practice. You learn a lot of things about a person when they're sick."

"Like what?"

"Well, like how you never take showers, and Cream talks to me about her crush on Tails." What?

"She has a crush on my best friend?"

"Yep, but don't say anything. I promised to keep it a secret from him."

"My lips are sealed. I guess I get to learn things too."

"Like what?" Amy asked purposely copying me.

"Like how cute you look in your pajamas." She giggled and blushed when I said that. "And I learned you make some really good soup, I mean this is better than my mom's." We both cracked up laughing at that.

"I'm glad you like it."

"And I'm glad you like me." I said baiting her.

"Don't you mean love?"

"Oh, silly me, must be the meds." I gave her a goofy grin and she kissed me. Too bad kisses don't cure chickenpox, or I'd be perfectly fine.

**A/N- Yeah, that would be nice. Anyway, I actually came up with a question for this chapter. I've seen this in a few stories, but I don't know if it's true. Can Silver read people's minds? I've looked all over the internet but haven't found solid proof. 21 days until **_**Sonic Adventure 2**_** is out on Xbox Live. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	10. The Beta Couple

**A/N- Me: I'm too tired to write this A/N. You do it Silver/**

**Silver: What? Why me?**

**Me: -drowsily- 'Cause you're in the chapter. I have faith in you to not screw it up. –Goes back to sleep-**

**Silver: Um, uh. BLAZE!**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 10

**Sonic POV**

On about the third day after I got sick I was feeling a lot better. But Amy still didn't want me going to the mountain. So needless to say I was getting restless. We we're just sitting on the couch watching TV when I spoke up.

"Amy, I need to get out and do something. I don't care what, and you can even pick, I just need to get out of here."

"Yeah, I've been feeling I bit cooped up myself, but what could we do?" Amy said rubbing her chin. Then she snapped her fingers. "I've got it. We could go see a movie at the mall."

"That sounds like a good idea actually."

"Then we could go shopping, I need to get some new winter clothes anyway if we're going snowboarding."

"Okay, a little less enthused about that, but I'll go along with it." If I had known what happened, I wouldn't have said that. But more on that later. Amy made me some tea for the walk over and then we left. On the way we passed Silver and Blaze and invited them to come with us.

"Really? Thanks guys, we were looking for something to do." Silver said. As we were walking I noticed that Blaze was limping some.

"What's wrong with your leg?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's my fault," Silver started, "I was making banana splits and accidently left one of the peels on the floor." Then Blaze looked at him with a confused look.

"It wasn't all your fault, I was the one who surprised you and make you lose your concentration." Then I was confused.

"I had to levitate the ingredients because there wasn't any room in the kitchen." Silver said realizing what my look was asking.

"Okay, that makes sense. Did they taste good at least?"

"Not bad all in all, but I've made better." Silver said. "By the way, what's up with your voice? It's kinda raspy."

"Oh, Charmy indirectly gave me chickenpox."

"And I'm taking care of him." Amy added.

"What's chickenpox?" Silver asked. Then Blaze whispered something in his ear. "Oh, good thing I got them when I was five."

"We have a different name for chickenpox in our time." Blaze explained.

"Oh, okay." Amy said. "So, what have you two been up to?"

"Uh, well we kinda decided to stay here in this time." Silver said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, we decided that it would serve the future better if we stayed." Blaze added.

"Good for you guys." I said meaning it.

"And we're dating." The sound Amy made when Blaze said that would have broken windows. She wrapped them both in a huge hug and started jumping up and down.

"Oh, this is so great. Now we can all go places together and have double dates and everything! How long have you been together?" Both of their faces were in a state of shock and discomfort. It was hilarious.

"About a month. Amy, you're choking us." Blaze could barely get out. Then Silver used his psychokinetic powers to separate them. "Thank you, Silver."

"You're welcome. Guess we know how Sonic felt when she did that to him." After that nothing else exiting happened. We got to the movie theater in the mall and got our tickets. The movie was okay, it was about these humans who were infused with bird genes at birth that gave them the ability to fly. The main character acted a lot like Blaze and the guy she fell in love with reminded me of Shadow a bit. That would be a weird couple if it happened. Amy and I sat behind Silver and Blaze and I don't think they were paying attention that much because they looking at each other so much. They even kissed once. You may be wondering why I was paying more attention to them than my own date. Well, she fell asleep halfway through and rested her head on my shoulder. Must have been tired from taking care of me so much. When the movie was over a nudged her head and she woke up.

"Aww, I can't believe I slept through the movie. Where are Blaze and Silver?"

"Blaze said her leg was acting up and they went home."

"I hope she feels better."

"Yeah, me too. So what do you think about them two being together?"

"Well, I kinda figured it would happen sooner or later. I could see the look in Silver's eyes when Blaze was around. Plus, they're best friends, that should help them out a lot."

"I think you're right. Now, I guess it's time for shopping."

**Amy POV**

I think Sonic is going to want to go clothes shopping with me a lot now. I'll tell you why. First we went to a shop that sells winter clothes. I didn't get anything special, just a red fuzzy coat, black stockings, and red fuzzy boots with a white stripe down the middle. The interesting thing went on at the next store. I was trying on outfits and showing them to Sonic. Neither of us really liked anything I picked until the last outfit. It was a red tank top with an open back that looked like the skirt I usually wear with a pair of skinny jeans with a hole in the back for my tail. I also found a headband with a flower pattern on it. It made me look at least a few years older. I walked out of the changing room and as soon as Sonic saw me his mouth dropped open.

"That good, huh?" I asked.

"You should buy like three of all of those and wear it all the time. You look so beautiful and hot at the same time." I smiled at him and came closer so we were face to face.

"You're no slouch in the looks department either Mr. Cool Red and White Shirt." I said kissing him on the forehead. "So, you feeling up to snowboarding tomorrow?" He started smiling.

"Really?"

"You bet. You made it through today fine, and you should feel even better tomorrow."

"I love how you think."

**A/N- Blaze: What was all that yelling about?**

**Silver: He shanghaied me into doing this.**

**Blaze: Well, just read the notes he left.**

**Silver: Oh, yeah, I forgot about those. Let's see. They say that the description of Sonic and Amy's clothes are basically what they are wearing in the picture next to the summary and that, yes he was referencing **_**Maximum Ride**_** with the movie part even though he thinks the movie will never come out.**

**Blaze: See, was that so hard?**

**Silver: No, I don't know what I'd do without you.**

**Blaze: Me either.**


	11. For Real This Time

**A/N- Shadow: Finally, a little bit of action.**

**Me: Well, it's not that much.**

**Shadow: More than the last 10 chapters**

**Me: True.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 11

**Sonic POV**

Of all the places to get stuck, we get stuck hanging in the air on the way up the mountain.

"What are we going to do Sonic?" Amy asked next to me.

"Well, the way I see it we have two options. One, we could stay here until it gets fixed. Or we could just jump and start going down."

"I think I like option two better."

"Me too." I said standing up on the gondola. "You want me to go first, or do you want to go?"

"You know where we're going, so you go first."

"Okay, just try and keep up." I said. Then I gave her a peck on the cheek and jumped down doing a few flips on the way. Yeah, I still got it. I looked back for a second and saw Amy jump down too. I slowed down a bit to let her catch up.

"I should get out and do this more, this is fun." She said coming up beside me.

"Yeah it is. Hey, can I try something?"

"Um, I guess."

"Extend your arms towards me." And she did. Then I extended my arms and took her hands. Then I pulled her closer to me so our heads were almost touching.

"Well, this is certainly interesting." Amy said.

"I'm not done yet." And then I reached over and kissed her without breaking stride. Then, like a cherry on top, we hit a jump and started flying through the air. I haven't felt this alive in a long time. We landed back on the snow and came to a stop by some trees. Amy sort of tripped getting out of her snowboard and I caught her from behind before she fell.

"And who says chivalry is dead?" She said as I helped her up.

"Well, I am the Knight of the Wind."

"Huh?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Look there's the temple."

**Amy POV**

"Sonic, are there supposed to be robots in here?"

"I wouldn't think so. Why?"

"Because there's one right there." I said pointing to the celing.

"Hm, must have lost its way since Eggman isn't back yet. You wanna get it?"

"Sure, give me a boost." And with that Sonic threw me up in the air. I pulled out my hammer and smashed the robot to pieces in one swing. Then I landed perfectly on both feet.

"I give that a 10." Sonic said clapping.

"Why thank you." I said back giving a short bow. We went deeper inside and still saw a few more robots. We destroyed them all though. "Maybe they all glitched out together." I said thinking of an explanation.

"That could be it, but I've got the feeling we may be being watched."

"Well, if someone is watching, they must not be trying to kill us. Yet."

"Still we need to be careful. Let's get back to the cabin." Nothing really weird stuck out on the way back. Well, unless you count Sonic looking around everywhere. It's like he thought Eggman would jump out at any point. Anyway we got back to the cabin we were going to stay at for the night and I started making some hot chocolate. I gave a glass to Sonic but his hands were shaking so much he couldn't drink it. Since he was sitting on the bed I got up behind him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you really that freaked out at finding a few robots?" I asked him.

"To tell you the truth, yeah. I've never saved the world without knowing I would do it. I mean what if I can't do it the next time and Eggman wins? What if I die? What if you or anyone else dies?"

"Then at least we went out fighting. Sonic, just because you knew you would win, doesn't mean you aren't brave. And yeah, maybe you don't know what will happen, but it'll be more fun that way."

"You really think that?"

"Yes I do. And there isn't anyone else I rather go into battle with. You're a hero Sonic, don't ever forget that. I know I won't, because that's why I fell in love with you." And with that I turned his head back towards me and kissed him. He put his hands on the back of my head and we fell back onto the bed with him on top. That lasted a few minutes until he broke off the kissing to say something.

"Do you want to, you know," He trailed off at the end. I chuckled a bit to myself because he couldn't get it out.

"Only if you want to." Was my answer.

"Let me think about it some." He said. I thought that meant he was going to sit up and actually think about it, but instead he started kissing me around my neck area and reaching his hands inside my clothes. I have to admit it was turning me on.

"I take it you're ready?" I asked in between kisses.

"I think I am. You sure you want to do this?"

"I wanted to when you were sick, what do you think?"

"Just being a good boyfriend." He said with a smile. Now, I don't want to freak out any little kids with too much information, so you can guess what happened next. Clothes were taken off, sounds of pleasure given. And yes, we used protection. I mean, I want kids, but not before I'm married. So skipping to after we were done.

"So, what did you think?" I said gasping for air.

"I feel so close to you right now."

"Like it's a force field?"

"You know that song too?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Just one more reason to love you." He said getting closer. "Do you still love me?"

"More than anything." I said giving him a goodnight kiss. "And by the way, this was special, so thank you."

"I'd do anything for you Amy. And I mean it."

"I know you do. Goodnight Sonic."

"Goodnight Amy, you're beautiful."

**A/N- Yeah, for anyone whose read my other stories, you knew not to expect much from a romantic bedroom scene because I'm paranoid about the ratings. There are a few more scenes like that in the story and they are about as descriptive, maybe a tad more.**


	12. Is it Really Him?

**A/N- Me: Do I have to?**

**Shadow: You promised me you would.**

**Me: Fine. –clears throat and starts singing- **_**All hail Shadow! Heroes rise again! Obliterating anything that's not your friend. **_**Happy?**

**Shadow: Very.**

**Me:-muttering to self- Stupid 'Ultimate Lifeform.' Wants me to sing his theme song when he gets into MY story.**

**Shadow: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing!**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 12

**Sonic POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sun peeking through the window. It was hitting me straight in the face. Then, to top it all off, Amy woke up next to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What a beautiful morning." She said.

"And it's all the better since I get to spend it with a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"Aw, you're such a sweetie."

"I try. So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't really know, maybe just stay in?"

"Sounds good to me." And it would have been fine until sometime later someone knocked on the door. "Now who could that be, we didn't tell anyone where we were?"

"Beats me." Amy said. So I walked over and opened the door. It was Shadow.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Before he could answer Amy shot across the room and pulled out her hammer.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed. Shadow just sighed and used Chaos Control to move out of the way. Amy just kept pinballing around the room trying to hit him.

"Will you control your girlfriend Sonic? This is getting boring." Shadow said after about his 5th teleport.

"Sure." I said calmly. I firmly grasped my arms around her waist and she stopped moving. Though she was still kicking and screaming.

"LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM!"

"What is her deal?" Shadow asked like nothing crazy was happening.

"She thinks you're going to kill me."

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE WILL!"

"Right now I would kill her over you just to shut her up." Amy stopped yelling after that.

"So, why are you here Shadow?" I asked calmly.

"I need to borrow a Chaos Emerald. Tails gave me a locator and that's how I found you."

"Why do you need an Emerald?"

"You see, Rouge and I have been freelancing for G.U.N. for some time and we came across one of Dr. Eggman's secret bases. It's heavily guarded and I need an Emerald to help me teleport in."

"Don't listen to him Sonic, he's tricking you."

"I swear if you say one more thing, I will Chaos Control you to the top of the mountain and leave you there."

"Hey, you don't talk to Amy like that." And then I charged at him, but he teleported again.

"Didn't mean it. Tails said you two were finally together and I wanted to make sure."

"Whatever. Okay, before I give you an Emerald I need to make sure you're the real Shadow."

"Why wouldn't I be the real one?"

"Well, I've been having a dream where someone who looks like you kills me."

"Interesting, how are you going to make sure?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Light blue." Shadow said sighing.

"Why?" He sighed again.

"It reminds me of Maria's dress." It was him.

"Okay, you're Shadow. You know what, take two just in case." I said throwing him two. "Just make sure you give them back when I need them."

"I'll try my best. CHAOS CONTROL!" And he was gone.

"That was certainly interesting." I said after a while.

"Yeah, interesting. By the way, how did you know that thing about his favorite color?"

"Oh, I ask that to all my friends. For example, Knuckles' is purple because he likes grapes and Tails' is green because it reminds him of Cosmo. And of course you said yours was yellow because of the sun."

"You're a really good friend, you know that Sonic?"

"Well, I try to make more friends than enemies, because enemies try to kill me and my friends."

"That's a good philosophy, I think I'll do that too." After that I picked up the phone and dialed Tails' number. "Who are you calling?"

"Tails, just to make sure Shadow's story fits."

**Amy POV**

After dinner we decided to go an ice skating rink. I bet you can guess what we did. All the other people were 'oohing' and 'ahhing' because we were pulling of some of the moves we learned during our Olympic competitions. We even did an impromptu duet routine to the music playing, complete with Sonic picking me up and lifting me above his head. Everyone gave us a standing ovation. After Sonic put me down the music changed to a slow song.

"May I have this dance?" He asked extending his hand.

"I would love too." I replied taking it. He led us into the center of the rink and we started doing small circles. "I wouldn't give this up for the world." I said sighing.

"Me either, but Shadow showing up today got me thinking."

"About what?"

"About what you said last night. It starting to look like we're at the beginning of a world saving adventure. And like you said, I'm the hero who usually saves the day. I just want you to know before anything happens that I'll always be there for you, even if it means my life."

"Don't say that Sonic, we'll be fine." I said feeling a tear roll down my face.

"Hopefully, I just wanted to get that out there. I didn't mean to make you cry." He reached up to my face and wiped the tear off. Then he brought my head closer to his and kissed me. It held many emotions, but the overwhelming one was love.

"I don't think that will ever get old." I said when we broke apart.

"Me either."

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, remember that island everyone went to for a vacation a few years ago? What was its name?" It looked like he had the answer at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say it.

"Are you thinking of Soleanna?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that's it. The next temple is there and I booked a boat ride there."

"Sounds fun, I don't remember doing much there the first time anyway."

**A/N- I wonder why? Anyway, yes **_**Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympics**_** is canon in this story just because I felt like it. But don't be expecting any **_**Mario**_** characters to show up. And, for those of you who are interested, I finished writing the last chapter to the story yesterday. So I can chalk up another story that will have an ending and won't keep the readers hanging. The story will be 33 chapters long for your information. I hope everyone has a great day.**


	13. The Return

**A/N: Silver: Today's public service announcement is don't do drugs.**

**Me: Coming from the guy whose spines look like a pot leaf.**

**Silver: Come on, you too?**

**Me: Hey, I watched BrainScratchComms **_**Sonic 06' **_**playthrough and laughed my butt off. Be happy I'm not calling you Pothead the Porcupine.**

**Silver: True. **

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 13

**Amy POV**

I might have forgotten to tell Sonic that I get sea sick sometimes when I ride on boats. I'm pretty sure he figured it out when I threw up on his shoes though.

"Sorry." I got out as he rubbed my back.

"It's fine, I always bring an extra pair of shoes when I travel."

"Really, why?"

"Because they help me run as fast as I do. Running barefoot over a rock going 700 miles per hour feels like getting shot in the foot."

"It sounds like you've done that before."

"Forgot to tie my shoes once. That's why I wear shoes with buckles now."

"I learn something new about you every day."

"Same here, now let's go see if we can get you some medicine." And that's what we did. When we got to the first aid room the nurse asked us what was wrong.

"Well, my girlfriend got a little seasick out there and we were wondering if you had some medicine she could take." Sonic answered since I didn't feel like doing it. And on a side note, him calling me his girlfriend will never get old.

"Yeah, we've got stuff for seasickness." The nurse said rustling around for something. She pulled out a bottle and popped out a few pills. "Here, take these." She said handing me them and a glass of water. I took them and then Sonic and I went back to our room on the ship. I was starting to feel really relaxed for some reason. Have I ever mentioned how hot Sonic is?

**Sonic POV**

After we got back to our room, Amy was acting, well I guess relaxed would be the best word. But I mean really relaxed.

"Are you feeling alright?" I finally asked her. Her response was to sit up behind me and wrap her arms around my neck.

"I'm doing just fine Mr. Sexy." She said with a slight slur. I have to go find out what that nurse gave her. I got up off the bed. "Where you goin' hot stuff?" Amy asked.

"I need to get something to drink. I'll be back in a bit."

"Well, I'll be waiting for you right here." Amy said patting the bed. After I left the room I bolted back to the first aid room.

"Something wrong?" The nurse asked as I came in.

"Uh, not really. I was just wondering what you gave my girlfriend."

"I gave her some Valium. Let me guess, she's acting really relaxed and has less inhibitions?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well, those are some of the side effects. They should pass by the time we reach the island. Just make sure you keep an eye on her."

"Will do, and thanks." I said walking out the door. Then I went back to our room. When I opened the door I didn't believe what I saw. Amy was laying on the bed with nothing on except her red bra and underwear, and she was facing the door like she was waiting for me. It was at this point that I was glad my common sense was stronger than my instincts, because my instincts wanted to jump in bed with her and go wild. But my common sense knew better.

"Ready to have some fun?" Amy tried to say seductively, but the medicine threw her voice off a bit.

"Not exactly." I said sitting down on the bed and motioning Amy to sit next to me.

"Why not? Don't you want to?" She asked disappointed.

"Believe me, any other time I would want to. I mean look at you, you look so irresistible right now I can barely contain myself. But the nurse said that medicine you took is affecting your personality right now. I'd rather have the real Amy do this, do you understand?"

"I guess I understand." She said still depressed. So I decided to indulge her a bit and give her a kiss on the lips.

"We can have fun later." I said after we broke apart. "But for now you should probably try to sleep." She nodded in agreement and pulled the covers of the bed over herself. Then I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight my pink angel."

**Amy POV**

I woke up later to Sonic nudging me.

"Wake up, we're almost there." He said. "Oh, and you might want to put some clothes on." I looked under the covers and saw that I only had my bra and panties on.

"Did something happen here?" I asked confused.

"Almost. That medicine had you channeling your inner Rouge and you tried to seduce me. But I knew better than to take advantage of you."

"You're such a good friend, and boyfriend."

"I try." So after that exchange I got my clothes back on and we got off the boat. The first thing we did was to run to the temple to try to recharge the Emerald, but there was a guard there.

"Sorry, but no one is allowed in here without the princesses' approval." He said. "If you like to make an appointment with her, the castle is about five miles east of here."

"Thanks for the info." Sonic said and with that we zipped over to the castle. We explained to the guards our problem and they told us to go see the princess on the balcony. When we got there she seemed to remember Sonic.

"You were that hedgehog running around the festival a few years ago, weren't you?"

"Yeah I was, that was some light show you guys put on." Sonic said. Then out of nowhere an all too familiar voice boomed from above us.

"Thought you could escape me by finding my arch enemy. Well Sonic won't be able to save you today princess." It was Eggman in his Egg-O-Matic. This model had arms coming out of it and they were about to grab the princess. Luckily, I pushed her out of the way, but I got caught by the hands.

"A little help here Sonic!" I yelled down.

"You let her go Egghead." He yelled. I could tell we were hovering to high for Sonic to homing attack the Egg-O-Matic.

"Or what?" Eggman taunted. Then suddenly a dark aura surrounded Sonic and his spines went dark too.

"Or this." He said darkly, and in a flash both robotic arms were cut in half giving me an opening to hit the engine with a hammer. The Egg-O-Matic fell to the ground and Sonic grabbed Eggman by the collar. "I should kill you right now, but I'm not that type of person. But if you ever touch her again, I will end you. Got it?" You should have seen how scared he was. He got up and ran as fast as he could away from Sonic. After that Sonic returned to normal and came over to me.

"Sorry if that was a bit much, I just didn't want him to hurt you."

"Don't worry, I thought it was kinda sweet."

"Oh, and nice shot with the hammer."

"Thanks." I said with a giggle. Then we talked with the princess and got ready to head back to the temple.

**Eggman POV**

"So it's true. Sonic is in a relationship. I could use this to my advantage. Too bad I had to waste and Egg-O-Matic to find out." I feel talking to myself takes the edge off life. "And I was so close to taking over the island and re-creating Eggman Land. I don't even think Sonic knew what I was planning this time, I'm slipping big time."

"Maybe, I can help you Doctor." A silky voice said from behind me.

"Shadow, what happened to you? And why would you help me?"

"I am not the one you call Shadow. My name is Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark."

**A/N- Dun dun duuuuh. Anyway, because someone will ask, my reasoning for Sonic being able to go into his dark form is that if he could do it off the power of a bunch of fake Emeralds in **_**Sonic X**_**, he should be able to do it off the two he has and whatever power is left in the other three drained ones. And the form wouldn't be as powerful, seeing as he only has those five Emeralds, but all he needed to do was destroy one hovering machine.**


	14. Lights Out

**A/N- Me: So Amy, how did you like your actual birthday yesterday?**

**Amy: It was great. A lot of people drew pictures for me that were really good.**

**Me: I would have but I have the drawing ability of a brick. You get anything nice?**

**Amy: Cream got me a new dress that I got to wear when Rouge and Blaze took me on a night on the town.**

**Me: That must have been nice.**

**Amy: It was.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 14

**Sonic POV**

"So he went down just like that? No plan B, not hasty escape in another robot, nothing?" Silver asked after taking a sip of water. We had invited him and Blaze over and we were talking about what happened the day before.

"I know. I feel like I'm about to pull a Knuckles and get duped."

"Well, I would just keep your guard up, because that doesn't sound like the Eggman I read about in the history books." Blaze said.

"I was thinking the same thing." About that time Amy came in with some food.

"So Sonic, where is the next temple?" She asked sitting down.

"Right next to an active volcano." I said with a slight smirk.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Silver asked.

"Not any more dangerous than running around a raging chemical plant or ruins suspended in the sky." I said recalling past adventures. Then for some reason Blaze shivered and Silver put his arm on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm still getting over my fear of heights." Blaze explained.

"Really, how?" Amy asked.

"Sometimes when we go home Silver carries me and we fly there."

"That sounds like fun." I could sense a hint of envy in Amy's voice.

"It is most of the time, just not when she claws me in the arm." Silver joked getting us all to laugh.

"So, what did you guys want to do today?" I asked as we calmed down. "There's a concert in the park, we could go bowling, or maybe we could go out to dinner."

"Well, I heard it was going to storm today, so maybe we should stay inside." Blaze suggested, and not one second later a huge boom of thunder clapped and the power went out. Amy gave a cute little yelp when it happened and jumped into my arms.

"I think I have some candles in the closet. Blaze, can you light up the room so I can find them. Blaze?" I looked over to the couch to see her and Silver kissing. "Really guys, already?"

**Amy POV**

So, after we broke Silver and Blaze apart and got the candles lit, we decided to play a game of charades. We all wrote down some things to act out and put them in a bowl.

"I'll go first." I said standing up and picking out a paper. I unfolded it and it said 'golf club.' So first I showed two fingers to say it was two words. Then I pretended to swing a golf club.

"Uh, hockey stick?" Silver guessed and I shook my head no. I placed an invisible ball on the ground and swung again.

"Shoveling dirt?" Was Sonic's guess. Again I shook my head. Then I got an idea. I pulled out a hammer and swung it like a golf club.

"Oh, I know. A golf club?" Blaze guessed.

"Yep, you got it." I said and Blaze smiled in victory. "Silver, you go next." I suggested and he got up to act.

"I have a question. Can I use my powers to act out my phrase?"

"I wouldn't see why not. I mean Amy pulled out a hammer." Sonic answered.

"Okay then, here goes nothing." Again he showed two fingers to say two words. Then he hovered a bit off the ground. He started moving his hands down but the rest of his body up.

"Leap frog?" I guessed. He shook his head.

"Lifting weights?" Sonic tried. Silver shook no but motioned he was on the right track.

"Are you doing pull ups?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I am. You're really good at this Blaze. She blushed when he said that. And that's pretty much how the rest of the night went. We played some board games, Silver and Blaze won most of them, and threw together what we could for dinner. When the rain let up, Silver and Blaze said they were going to leave.

"Got to make sure our house is still there." Silver joked. Then he whispered something to Blaze and she jumped into his arms and then they flew away. I sighed and I think Sonic heard me.

"A little jealous, aren't you?" He asked with a grin.

"Flying just seems so cool you know?"

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. Hey how's this? As soon as we recharge the seventh Emerald I'll transform for a bit and you can fly with me."

"Really, you'd do that?"

"Just for you." I was so happy I tackled him to the floor in a huge hug. About that time the power came back on.

"You're so nice to me Sonic, and that's one of the many reasons I love you."

"Well, you make me want to do nice things for you. Especially things like this." He said pulling me down for a kiss. "Because I love you too."

**A/N- I know this was pretty much a filler chapter, but it's the calm before the storm if you will. I'm really happy that so many people have read this, evidenced by the fact that it now has over 5,000 hits and 50 reviews, and I just want to say thank you to everyone again whose read, reviewed, followed, or favorite because FanFiction is for the fans. That's why it has the word Fan in it. Have a nice Monday if you can.**


	15. Mephiles, Round One

**A/N- Have any of you seen the trailers for the movie **_**Wreck-It Ralph**_**? If you haven't and you're a video game fan, go do it after you read the chapter. You're probably going to like it. And if Eggman gets lines, it better be Mike Pollock.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 15

**Amy POV**

So, the next morning we woke up and ate breakfast. Then we packed some supplies for the volcano. Can't get enough water handy when it gets so hot. When we got there though, we saw a bunch of Eggman's robots around the entrance of the temple. We hid behind a boulder so they wouldn't see us.

"He must have known we were coming here." Sonic said hitting his palm with his fist.

"We'll think of something." I assured him. We sat there for a second until Sonic came up with an idea.

"Okay, how's this? I'll run out in front of them and distract them. When they look at me you'll be on top of this rock throwing hammers at them. When they're all destroyed I'll circle back and you'll jump down from here. I'll catch you and we'll dash for the entrance." He said.

"That sounds like a good plan. Just let me get into position first." So, I climbed up the rock and got ready to make about a dozen hammers appear. Now, you might be wondering how I make them appear in the first place. It's kinda hard to explain. Basically, I just think about one being in my hand and it's there. And usually I can only have a few out at a time before they disappearing. But enough about me. I gave Sonic a thumbs up and he started running in a zig-zag pattern past the robots. Right when they would turn, one of my hammers would hit them in the back of the head deactivating them. I hit all of them except the last one because my arms were getting tired. Sonic saw it though and homing attacked it and it went down. Then, like he said he would, he came back and I jumped into his arms doing a small twist in the air because I felt like it.

"Trying to top your 10 from before?" Sonic asked with a grin.

"Maybe. Did it?" I asked coyly.

"Definitely an 11." He said. I giggled and kissed his cheek which made him run faster. It took about five minutes to get into the temple and recharge the Emerald. When we got back to the entrance though, we saw Eggman surveying the damage we did earlier.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as we creeped back through the entrance of the temple. Then a sickly sweet voice boomed at the both of us.

"Why don't you die?!" It yelled and we were violently blasted out of the temple and right in front of Eggman.

"Ah, I see you've met my new partner Mephiles. Too bad you won't see him for long." Eggman said as we staggered up.

"Oh yeah, bring it Egghead." Sonic said trying to homing attack the new Egg-O-Matic, but he was stopped by a purple force shield.

"Foolish hedgehog." The purple guy, who I guess is Mephiles, said as Sonic landed. Mephiles looked like a purple Shadow if he was put through a blender and lost the color at the end of his spines.

"Oh, so you're the one who made the shield." Sonic said trying to attack him, but another shield protected Mephiles.

"Is this all the great Sonic the Hedgehog can muster? Well I should know, I am from the future." If we had music playing it would have turned dramatic right then. I wonder if Silver and Blaze know about this guy. "These should take care of you." Mephiles said producing three purple rock-sludge monsters.

"Amy!" Sonic called. "You get the one on the left." So what I did was to throw a hammer at its head and while it recovered I took out its legs with another. It fell and dissolved into the ground. About that time Sonic was done with the one on the right and he dashed over to me so we could take on the last one.

"I'll take it high and you take it low." He said. But right before we were about to attack the other two dissolved monsters combined with the third making it grow twice its size.

"What now?" I asked.

"New plan, I'll roll into a ball and you hit me with a hammer towards it."

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned since we've never done anything like that before.

"I'll be sore in the morning tomorrow, but it'll be fine." And with that he rolled up and started spinning as fast as he could. I whipped out a hammer and hit him as hard as I could at the monster. Sonic flew straight through its chest and it fell. He uncurled on his back and I ran over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't get up." This isn't good.

"And now to finish you off." Mephiles said hovering above us. Then I heard a yell of in the distance.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled and time stopped all around us. He came over and picked Sonic up. "Looks like I got here just in time." He said looking around.

"Just get us out of here, please." Sonic got out weakly.

"Anywhere specific?"

"Silver and Blaze's house." I said getting a confused look from Shadow. "He said he was from the future, maybe they know about him." Shadow nodded.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" And we were gone.

**Eggman POV**

"How could you let them get away? You said you were from the future!" I yelled frustrated.

"I am. This was just a test. Besides, I'm not at full power. I need this to be recharged." Mephiles said pulling out what looked like a purple Chaos Emerald.

"Then it's a good thing I know where the last temple is."

**A/N- Me: What's going to happen at Silver and Blaze's house? What secrets will be revealed about this new threat? Find out in the next exciting chapter of **_**The Blue Blur Slows Down**_**.**

**Shadow: Calm down, this is FanFiction not **_**Dragonball**_**.**

**Me: Whatever.**


	16. Backstory

**A/N- So in this chapter we find out how Silver, Blaze and Mephiles got to the past.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 16

**Amy POV**

As soon as we got to Silver and Blaze's house Shadow put Sonic on his feet. I saw that he was still having some trouble walking so I put his arm around my shoulder so I could help support his legs more.

"Thanks." He said with a weak smile.

"It's nothing. You'd do the same for me." I said as we walked up to the door. Shadow knocked on it, but it opened when he knocked.

"That's strange." He mumbled. No, what was strange was that inside the house looked like a war zone with clothes and furniture all over the place.

"You don't think Mephiles was already here, do you?" I asked.

"I think Eggman would have said something if they'd come here first. He's kinda dumb like that." Sonic answered.

"Maybe Silver and Blaze had a fight?" Shadow mused.

"Could be." I said even though I didn't think that was it.

"Well, let's look for them. We'll look in the kitchen, Shadow you check the back of the house." Sonic instructed. Shadow nodded and we headed to the kitchen. Not five seconds later we heard Shadow yell.

"Oh god damn it, why me?!" Which was followed by,

"Would you kindly get the hell out?! We're in the middle of something." It sounded like Silver. Sonic and I walked back into the living room to meet Shadow.

"So, what was that about?" Sonic asked grinning.

"Let's just leave it at they have no clothes on and leave it at that."

"Well, I'm happy for them." I said.

"I'm not. I lost a bet to Espio." Shadow said. "Never thought Silver would get laid." He added offhandedly.

"And with that little nugget we should leave and come back later." Sonic said. We all agreed and went outside.

**Sonic POV**

We gave Silver and Blaze about a half an hour to finish what they were doing before we knocked on the door again. Silver came and answered it this time.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He asked kinda sarcastically.

"Sorry we barged in like that, but we were worried about you guys." I said.

"Why didn't you knock?"

"I did. The door opened." Shadow said simply.

"Yeah, and then we saw the mess in the living room and got worried." Amy added. Silver blushed slightly.

"Why would you be worried? It's not like we can't take care of ourselves."

"Well, do you know anyone named Mephiles?" I asked. I didn't know Silver's face could get any paler. He turned back towards the inside of the house.

"Blaze! We have problems!" To us he said, "Come in and sit down, you're going to want to hear this." So we all gathered around in the living room and waited for Blaze.

"So I take that as a yes?" I asked to pass some time.

"Definitely, but it's Blaze's turn to tell the story."

"What story?" Blaze asked walking in, still having some fur out of place.

"Mephiles." Was the only word Silver said. And with that one word Blaze went from happy to see us to very somber.

"Well, this comes from history books so I don't know how accurate it is, but here goes. It started about 50 years after Sonic had died. Shadow here was still continuously fighting with Eggman who had survived that long by transferring his consciousness into deadlier and deadlier robot bodies. Then came the day he enacted and ingenious plan to get rid of Shadow. He had somehow created a purple Chaos Emerald that he thought could cause time travel. He trapped Mephiles inside of it to give it power. The plan was to switch the purple Emerald with one of the real ones so that when Shadow tried to use them he would get thrown so far into time he wouldn't be a threat. Instead, what happened was that Mephiles was released and he killed Shadow and Eggman in revenge. We think he looks like a demented version of Shadow because he was the one to release him, but no one except Eggman and Mephiles himself would know for sure."

"And he's also the reason why we got sent back in time." Silver added. "We had gotten all seven real Emeralds and I had transformed. I had him within an inch of his life, but in a last ditch effort he used the purple Emerald to send all three of us through time. Blaze and I came out at the same place and time, but he must have shown up recently."

"So what do we do?" Shadow asked.

"We have to recharge the last Emerald, that's for sure." I said.

"It's going to be heavily guarded, Eggman knows where the last temple is. I found that out during my G.U.N. mission."

"Don't worry, I have a plan." And I went ahead and explained it. Everyone seemed to like it. Then one thing led to another and Silver and I were alone in the living room. "So, it looks like you and Blaze are getting serious." I said recalling what happened a few hours ago.

"Oh yeah, that. We've been, how do I want to put this, active for a while now."

"Good for you."

"Yeah." He said. Then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't tell anyone, but I think I'm going to propose to her tonight."

"That's great."

"Yeah, you know, say what you need to say before you die." That made me wonder if I should say anything to Amy.

"Well, if it means anything, I think we'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, just call it a gut feeling."

**A/N- Just a clarification about why Mephiles came out second. It's like the black hole thing in the newest **_**Star Trek**_** movie. Silver and Blaze went in first and came out first. Mephiles went in after and came out a few years later.**


	17. Mephiles, Round Two

**A/N- Long chapter is long. Everything I have to say will be at the bottom.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 17

**Sonic POV**

The next morning we got up early and prepared for what was most likely a final battle. The last temple was in a random clearing in the forest and Amy and I were meeting Shadow, Silver, and Blaze a few hundred feet away in some bushes. Before we left, I stood in front of the door and put my hands on Amy's shoulders.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Amy, before we go, I need to say some things. I want you to know that whatever happens, I love you. I love you and nothing will ever change that. And if by some chance one of us doesn't make it, I'll be counting the days until I see you again." I said pouring my heart out to her. I pulled her in and gave her a reassuring hug. Then she pulled her head back and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too Sonic, but please don't say things like that. We're going to be fine, we always are." I saw a tear run down her face and I wiped it away

"Perhaps you're right and I'm overreacting. I just wanted to let you know how I felt just in case." That seemed to calm her some. "Now let's go, I have a reputation for not being late." At least that joke let me see her smile one last time.

**Amy POV**

We ended up being the last two to show up to the meet up point, but no one said anything about it. Before we started Sonic wanted to go over the plan one last time.

"Okay, first off, here you go Shadow." He said giving him a powered up Emerald and the one that needed recharging. "I gave you then green one since I know it's your favorite."

"Uh, thanks." Shadow said uneasily.

"Now while Shadow goes and recharges the Emerald, Amy and I are going to distract Mephiles and Egghead. Hopefully we can hold them off long enough for Shadow to get back. Then Shadow and I will both transform and beat them up. After that Blaze will seal Mephiles up in that artifact you brought from the future and then Silver will use the purple Emerald to send him to the edge of time." Everyone nodded in agreement and Shadow started running to the temple. Before Sonic and I left he turned to Silver and Blaze. "And just so you know, I'm happy for the both of you." I was confused.

"What were you talking about?" I asked as we walked into the clearing.

"Silver proposed to Blaze last night. Didn't you see the rings?"

"No, but that's great news." I said, but before Sonic could respond back Eggman cut him off.

"Come to surrender already?" He asked smugly.

"Actually I'm here to save your life." Sonic quipped back.

"How, by making me realize that crime doesn't pay, or appealing to my humanity, because neither will work."

"Nah. I was going to say Mephiles wants to kill you."

"HA, nice try, but I've learned how to work with partners who have god-like powers. And Mephiles would never-" He was cut off when Mephiles shot down the Egg-O-Matic with a beam of light coming from his hand.

"You just can't shut up can you? Do you know how it feels to be in a lifeless limbo for what feels like eons only being able to hear your voice? Because that's what you did to me. And now I take my revenge again."

"Again?!" Was all Eggman could yell. Then, for some reason I can't explain, I decided to throw a hammer at Mephiles before he killed Eggman. I guess I thought it would buy Shadow some more time.

"You insolent little-" Was all I heard as Mephiles turned and aimed a light beam at me. I closed my eyes and braced for when it would hit me, but it never did. Then I opened my eyes and saw Sonic laying on the grass with blood running down his side.

"A-Amy, run." He choked out before he fell unconscious. All I could do was slump down and lift his head off the ground and bring it close to my chest.

"It's all too easy to kill a fool who's in love." Mephiles said hovering above us. He was about to shoot another beam, but history repeated itself and I heard a yell.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" And time stopped again and Shadow popped into view.

"You know, I'm not going to be able to keep saving you two like this." He said before looking at us. "Oh. I take that back."

"Fools, I'm at full power. Don't think-" Shadow teleported us away before Mephiles finished. Sonic was still on the ground when we reappeared.

"Is he?" I didn't dare finish my question.

"Not yet." Shadow answered pulling out his Chaos Emeralds. The five Sonic had joined then and they all started floating. "He should be fine once he transforms. The Chaos Emeralds heal all prior wounds when we do." The Emeralds started floating around Sonic's body and he started levitating. Then nothing.

"What's happening?" I asked worried.

"He isn't conscious enough to tell the Emeralds what to do. I don't know how to fix this."

"Maybe I can." I said moving closer to Sonic's ear. "Sonic, you need to listen to me right now. I didn't chase you for so many years to lose you to a purple prick from the future. You are going to make is because I love you. And I know you feel the same way." And with that I placed a soft kiss on his lips and a bright light shone everywhere.

**Sonic POV**

When I regained consciousness I felt an energy flowing through my body that I've grown familiar with. I opened my eyes and confirmed it when I saw my spines were yellow.

"You saved my life Amy." I said floating over to her.

"I told you we were going to be fine." She said trying to hold back tears. I pulled her up towards me and kissed her. Then something amazing happened. Her eyes turned red and her spines went yellow. And when we broke apart, she was floating on her own. It took her a few seconds to realize until she looked down. "Sonic look, I'm floating!" She said doing a flip.

"How do you feel?"

"Powerful." She answered with a devious grin. "Let's go get that purple imposter."

"In a second." I said passing the Emeralds to Shadow.

"I shouldn't. Three true super forms might put too much stress on them." He said shaking his head.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'll think of something." And with that he clipped off his inhibitor rings and put them in his shoes. We all teleported back to Mephiles ready to fight.

"Oh, so you're back with more power?" No matter, super forms are nothing compared to my true power." Mephiles taunted us while creating five huge rock monsters.

"Let me handle this." Amy said pulling out two hammers, one in each hand. Then she started spinning fast and flying towards the monsters. She went through them like a hot knife through butter.

"Okay then, I guess I have to pull out all the stops." Mephiles said. Remember when Blaze said he looked like a demented Shadow? Well I think he might be a clone or something because he took off his own pair of inhibitor rings. "Drown in Darkness!" He yelled creating about 100 clones of himself.

"This is actually a good sign." Shadow said. "If we can take these out he'll be so weak Blaze can capture him."

"Okay, here's the plan. Amy, you do that spinning thing again and corral them. Shadow, you destroy them with Chaos Spears and I'll get the stragglers." Then I thought of something and teleported Silver over. "Silver, throw that big rock at the Mephiles clones." He did and when the dust cleared the plan went off without a hitch. I think the saying is 'like fish in a barrel.' When the last clone was defeated, the real Mephiles stood in the middle of a crater.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be. If I'm going to die, so are all of you!" He yelled beginning to glow red.

"Blaze, do it now!" Shadow yelled knowing what Mephiles was doing.

"Power of Chaos, please help us now. Seal the spirit that is Mephiles in this vessel for the rest of eternity." She chanted. Mephiles' body started being sucked into the glass.

"CHAos bla-" He almost got it off.

"Silver, open the portal!" Blaze yelled as Silver picked up the purple Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" And a portal opened.

"Good riddance." Blaze said throwing the vessel in. Then Shadow came up to Silver.

"Can you send me to a specific time?" He asked him.

"I don't know, probably. Why?"

"Because I want you to send me to June 19th, 1951 aboard the space colony ARK."

"Okay." Silver said concentrating. "It's set." But before he could go through I grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked knowing what he was about to do.

"No, but wouldn't you do it if it was Amy?" I couldn't argue with that so I let him go.

"Well, whatever you do, do it quick. I don't know how long I can hold this thing open." Silver said straining.

"Don't worry if I don't come back." Shadow said before jumping into the portal. We all waited with baited breath for a minute until Silver spoke up again.

"I'm about to lose it!" He yelled. I threw him another Emerald and that seemed to work. Then Shadow popped out of the portal with someone under his arm. The portal closed and Silver fell back and started floating a few inches off the ground. He was still conscious because he said something that made Blaze kiss him. Then Shadow stood up with the other hedgehog. Wait a second, hedgehog?

"I thought you said Maria was a human." I said to Shadow. He looked over to the blonde spiked hedgehog wearing a light blue dress with regret.

"I'm sorry Maria, I don't know what happened."

"Sorry? This is great. I've always wanted to be a hedgehog like you." She said giving Shadow a hug around his neck. It was kinda funny, she had to bend down to do it because she was a head taller than Shadow.

"I think I can explain what happened." Blaze said coming over. "The Chaos Emeralds are said to be able to grant people's deepest desires. Maria said she wanted to be a hedgehog, and now she is one."

"I'm just happy she's alive." Shadow said. It almost looked like he wanted to smile. Meanwhile, I turned to Amy.

"So, how was flying?" I asked with a smile.

"Everything I wanted and more. And I have you to thank for it Sonic."

"You have yourself to thank, since you helped me transform."

"Let's just say we make a good team and leave it at that."

"Yeah that sounds about right. Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Only every day, but that's how I like it." Amy said kissing me on the lips. "I love you too."

**? POV**

That portal saved my life. Where am I? Wait, this place looks familiar. Oh boy, I am going to have some fun here. They'll all be saying 'Hail to the King' in a matter of no time.

**A/N- Okay first, I found a way that Shadow saving Maria would not be a time paradox. I'm saving the explanation for another story but if you really want to know how ask in a review or PM. Second, Mephiles having inhibitor rings. Even in his crystal form he had bulges where rings would be, that's what he took off. Third, yes I totally ripped off scenes from **_**Sonic '06**_**, but really, that's how it should have gone and I think it's 10 times better than the original. And lastly, I know most of you know who ? is, but I'm still keeping it a secret for like the 2 people who don't. This marks the halfway part of the story.**


	18. A Very Silvaze Wedding

**A/N- Hurray for character weddings. Oh, and for those of you who know who '?' was, I'm saying that no one has met him yet in this story so they won't know who he is and try to punch his face in when they meet.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 18

**Sonic POV**

"Okay guys, I called you all here to tell you something important." I had everyone sans Amy and the bride and groom gathered in a back room. "I talked to Silver and Blaze and they were okay with me telling you all now."

"Telling us what?" Tails asked.

"That you should keep your dresses and tuxedoes if you can, because I'm going to propose to Amy soon." Everyone seemed happy and Cream and Cheese even cheered a little. "And I know it's obvious, but don't tell Amy."

"Don't tell Amy what?" Amy said coming in.

"Uh, Amy, I can explain."

"Explain what?" She asked amused at my stuttering.

"Mr. Sonic was just telling us about an embarrassing picture he's in." Cream said saving my hide.

"Embarrassing picture, huh? Looks like I have some searching to do. Anyway, I came in here to tell you guys that Silver and Blaze are ready to go."

"Okay then, let's go get our friends married." I said leading them all out. I stopped Cream at the door. "Thanks Cream."

"You're welcome Mr. Sonic, and good luck."

**Amy POV**

The inside of the wedding hall looked amazing. All different sorts of flowers and streamers decked the wall and walkways. I hope my wedding looks as good as this. But enough gushing, let's get to the action. Even though she might be a bit too old, Cream was the flower girl. Her and Cheese walked down the aisle first throwing flower petals everywhere. Then, since Sonic and I were the best man and maid of honor respectively, we went next. I would be lying if I said I didn't imagine what it would really be like to get married to Sonic, but I snapped out of it by the end.

"You look beautiful." Sonic whispered to me before walking over to his side of the altar. The next person to come down was Tails. He came by himself and I felt sorry for him. He still hasn't gotten over Cosmo. I know someone who is perfect for him, but I don't know how to get them together. Anyway the next two to come down were Knuckles and Rouge. Knuckles doesn't know it yet, but Rouge told me that she kinda has a thing for him that doesn't involve the Master Emerald. She better be patient though, we all know how thick-headed Knuckles can be. Speaking of patience, the last two to walk down before the bride and groom were Shadow and Maria. These last two weeks have shown me a different side to Shadow. He actually smiles sometimes now. And yes, it is kinda creepy. The thing is, Maria came back as a sixteen year old because of the Emeralds and I would estimate Shadow to be 20ish mentally. But I think after 50 plus years he has the patience to wait a bit longer. Then it was time for the happy couple. We had Vector and Vanilla walk them down since we really didn't want to mess with anymore time travel. Silver, being his unique self, was wearing a white tuxedo instead of black, but I have to say it worked for him. Blaze's dress was simple but elegant. It was a bright white with hints of purple. It also dragged a bit on the ground. I saw Silver's jaw open wide when he saw her. She finally got to the altar, and you'll never guess who we got to do the ceremony. Apparently in their free time Espio and Charmy got licenses to marry people. Who knew? Anyway, Espio started talking and the ceremony began.

"Welcome everyone. We are gathered here today to join two best friends, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat, in holy matrimony. Now before we begin, does anyone have any reason why these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold you peace." We didn't expect anyone to say anything and no one did. "Give them the rings Charmy." Espio instructed and he produced both rings. They were gold with some gems embedded in them. Maybe I'll ask Blaze later what they are. Anyway, Silver put Blaze's ring on her finger and vice versa.

"Do you two have any vows?" Charmy asked and they both nodded. Silver went first.

"Blaze, you are my best friend. I can't imagine a day where you aren't right next to me the entire time. And now, I don't have to. You have been my first and only love, and I promise to feel that way for the rest of my life. You have my word." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and saw all the other girls on the verge of crying too. Even Shadow was quiet and solemn. We all regained our composure and Blaze started her vows.

"Silver, you bring out the best in me. Without you I would still be the timid little kitten you saved from bullies all those years ago. You helped me master my powers and then my feelings. I promise that when I'm around I will always be myself. And that's a good thing for you, because I love you." Tears were rolling down our faces at that point, even some of the guys. After it died down again, Espio continued. First he turned to Silver.

"Silver, do you take Blaze to be you lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Silver said confidently.

"And Blaze, do you take Silver to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in us by the planet of Mobius, we now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may now kiss the bride." Charmy added. Then Silver psychokinetically lifted the veil of Blazes's face and kissed her. He even lifted both their bodies off the ground a bit. If I had to guess, I would say they were having a pretty good day.

**A/N- And I hope you're having a pretty good day as well.**


	19. Cut Off With a Kiss

**A/N- And now for the chapter some people have been waiting for. Enjoy.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 19

**Sonic POV (Two weeks later.)**

I kinda knew I was going to wake up early this morning. It was six in the morning and I had a plan for today. I was going to propose to Amy. It took me a while to figure out how I was going to do it, and I almost let it slip a few times too. Anyway, I opened the drawer in my bedside table and took out a small black box. I got out of bed without waking Amy up and placed it in one of the pockets of the shirt I was going to wear today. Before I left the room I glanced back at Amy. She's so cute when she sleeps it makes me want to lay in bed all day with her. After that I went to the bathroom and then headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. We didn't have much food, so I made a bowl of cereal. You can imagine my surprise when I saw Amy sitting on the couch watching TV. And she was wearing the shirt with the ring in it.

"I hope you made some for me." Amy joked while yawning.

"Hm, I don't know, I don't usually make food for people who steal my shirts." I said playing along and sitting next to her. Now how am I going to get that ring?

"Well why don't you steal something from me?" Amy asked snuggling up to me. That gave me the perfect opening.

"Then I guess I'll have to steal this." I said placing a soft kiss on her lips. I pulled back and said, "Hm, I don't think that's enough."

"Then have some more." Amy said pulling my head back to hers. Now any other time I would be 100% focused on Amy, but I had to get that ring. But the thing was, it's like she knew where the ring was. I tried snaking my hands inside the shirt but she kept turning away. I practically had to bear hug her it get it, but I finally did. And when I was about to really get into our make-out session, the TV had in interrupt us.

_And today on the 6:30 news, reports of a super fast hedgehog robbing the First Bank of Mobius._ I broke apart from Amy and started watching.

"I swear if they say it's me-" I started.

_Reports confirm it is neither Sonic or Shadow the Hedgehog since video evidence shows a purple hedgehog that could fly._

"No it's worse, Mephiles is back." Amy said.

_Here is a clip of the incident._ Well, it wasn't Mephiles. It was a guy wearing a leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses on his head. He also had two distinct scars across his chest.

"Well, at least it isn't Mephiles." I said.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Amy asked.

"If I run into him, yeah. Maybe I'll call the Chaotix to investigate."

"That's probably a smart idea."

"Thanks. So you want some cereal?" I asked handing her my bowl.

"Yes, thank you. Are we still moving my stuff over here today?"

"You bet." All part of the plan.

**Amy POV**

That thing on the news was interesting to say the least. With our luck we'll run into the guy as soon as we walk out the door. Anyway, in other news, OH MY GOSH! Sonic is going to propose to me! Sorry about that, but I found the ring in the shirt of his I put on. I confirmed it when he kept trying to go for it when we were kissing. But I gave it back because I want to see how he's going to do it. So, we ate breakfast and got dressed to go get my stuff. But when we opened the door we saw someone about to knock on it. It was a green hedgehog with a leather jacket and sunglasses. He also had scars on his chest. It looked like if someone had pranked Sonic by spray painting him green.

"Can we help you?" Sonic asked nicely.

"Uh, yeah. Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" The guy asked.

"Sure am. Who are you?"

"You." I've been conditioned to not be surprised by things like this, so I wasn't.

"Really, then how did you get here?" I asked sort of suspiciously.

"That portal you guys made about a month ago. I just got out of the hospital and I wanted to find you. I can't really talk much right now, but if you could, can you and your friends come to the park tomorrow so I can tell my story."

"We'll try. Are you feeling okay?" Sonic asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. See ya tomorrow." And the green hedgehog sped off.

"You know, he kinda looked like you a bit." I said after he left.

"Maybe you do need those glasses Silver gave you." I knew he was joking so I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I meant if he wasn't green."

"It's not easy bein' green." Sonic sung.

"Be nice."

"What? I did the same thing to Jet and Vector when I met them. Vector even joined in. Now let's get you moved in." we decided to walk back and forth from our houses so we wouldn't break anything and so we could talk. It only took us about an hour and a half. When we put what I thought was the last box inside, Sonic said something.

"I think I saw one more box. I'll go rush and get it, you stay here and relax."

"Okay." I said and he sped off. Then my thoughts drifted to being married to Sonic. Are we ready for this? Does he want kids? Am I worrying too much? I really hoped the answer to those questions were yes. Then, before I could think anything else, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sonic on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Amy, you know that I'm not the greatest at these kinda things, but here goes. You are the only person who makes me want to be better than I can be. You push me to be great, and I love you for it. You saved me from despair when-" I cut him off there with a kiss because I sensed he was about to start rambling. "Amy, will you marry me?" He asked softly after breaking apart.

"Yes Sonic, of course I'll marry you. You know I feel the same way." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you Amy, so much right now."

"I love you more. Now let's go tell everyone."

**Sonic POV**

So, after lunch we called everyone up and told them the good news, and about my double. We got everyone but Knuckles and Rouge. I thought they would at least like to know about my double so I told Amy I was going to Angel Island to talk to Knuckles.

"Okay, have fun. I'll be here when you get back." She said and I was off. I got there in a minute and a half, just to prove I could. But when I got there, I saw something unexpected. Knuckles was sitting near the Master Emerald meditating, but that wasn't the weird thing.

"Knuckles." I said softly to get his attention. Last time I disturbed his meditation by tapping his shoulder he almost hit me to the moon because I startled him. He opened his eyes.

"Hey Sonic, what brings you to my little slice of heaven?"

"Um, I wanted to tell you something, but you didn't pick up your phone. Do you know that Rouge is sleeping on top of the Master Emerald?"

"Yeah, who do you think gave her the blanket and pillow?"

"Don't tell me you did anything on it."

"Sonic, get your head out of the gutter. I have my house for things like that."

"So, moving on. I'm here to tell you that I proposed to Amy, and that I met another double of myself."

"Well first, good job. And second, again?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And he wants to meet everyone at the park tomorrow."

"I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I ask Knux. I'll be seeing ya, and I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, I guess."

**Amy POV**

About a minute after Sonic left I heard a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole and saw it was Maria. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Maria, what brings you here today?"

"Oh, you know, I was in the area and I was wondering if you wanted to join me, Cream, and Blaze in a girl's day out tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun. Oh, I know, we can all go to the mall after we go to the park."

"Yeah, Shadow told me about that. Is that kind of thing common around here?"

"More often than you would think. But don't worry, you'll get used to it. And speaking of Shadow, how is he?"

"He's great. He showed me around town and took me to some of the places he likes to run to so he can get away from things for a while."

"That must have been nice."

"Yeah, it was." Then she fidgeted a bit. "Can I ask you a question about him?"

"Sure." Please don't be something bad.

"Do you know how he is with girls?" Oh, now I get it.

"I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend if that's what you're asking. If you're asking how he'd treat you, he would die multiple times to protect you and would never in a million years do anything to hurt you."

"That's what I thought, thank you Amy."

"Any time. Just be careful okay?"

"I will. See you tomorrow." And she walked away with a happy skip in her step. I looked at my watch to see what time it was. Now, knowing Sonic, he'll get sidetracked by something so I'll have just enough time to set up my surprise for him.

**Sonic POV**

I got home a little later than I expected. I mean that chili dog was calling my name. I unlocked the doo and when I went in I was hit with the sweet smell of scented candles.

"Amy, I'm home." No answer. I looked down and saw a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom. I followed it and opened the door. And right there on the bed I saw Amy laying there in a red lacy bra and panties. A grin crossed my face as she got off the bed and got real close to me. "Well, don't you look sexy." I tried to say smoothly.

"Hey, you said you wanted the real Amy to do this. Ask and you shall receive." She said running a finger down my chest. At that point I couldn't take it anymore, so I picked her up and jumped into the bed. One thing led to another and it got to the point where we had nothing on and Amy was straddling my legs.

"So, are you ready?" I asked making sure.

"Does this answer your question?" She asked moving her body closer and kissing me very passionately. I took that as a yes.

**A/N- Silver: So, you think we'll be able to do that joke next chapter?**

**Me: Depends on how many people read the story by Monday.**


	20. Story Time

**A/N- Me: So Silver, how many hits does the story have at this point?**

**Silver: IT'S AN OVERUSED INTERNET MEME!**

**Me: So basically it's over 9,000?**

**Silver: Yeah 9,435 in fact.**

**Me: Sweet, thanks everyone.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 20

**Sonic POV**

I woke up the next morning when I felt Amy's tail tickling my stomach. And yes, I am ticklish there. I gave a slight chuckle and that was enough to wake Amy as well.

"What's so funny, my soon to be husband?" She asked rolling around to face me.

"Your tail was tickling me. Must have been some dream you were having." I answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, I was dreaming about doing this." Now I thought she was going to kiss me. Instead she put her hand to my stomach and started tickling me more. The laughing made me so weak that she could sit on my legs and use both hands. "Enjoying yourself?" She asked pausing her attack. Big mistake. That gave me the chance to flip our positions so that I was on top of her.

"Now I am." I said with what was probably a slightly evil grin. Then it was my turn to tickle her. Amy's laugh is so cute, kinda like birds chirping. I could listen to it all day. Finally I got tired and I laid down next to Amy facing her. "That was fun." I said breathing hard.

"Yeah, we should do it more often, it's probably good exercise."

"And I need to keep my girlish figure." I joked. Then I put my arms around her and brought her body closer to mine. "I wish I could stay here with you all day." I whispered.

"Me too, but we have things to do today."

"Yeah. Hey, you want to do something after we go to the park?"

"I would love to, but I can't. Maria came over while you were gone yesterday and invited me to a girl's day with Cream and Blaze."

"Oh, okay. You have fun." I said a bit bummed.

"Hey, don't be like that. How's this? We take a shower together to save time. That way you get more time to be last with me."

"Okay, thanks Amy."

"Anything for you Sonic. But I do expect us to do something tomorrow for Valentine's Day."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I've got it all planned out."

"Really, what are we doing?"

"It's going to be a surprise, but I'll tell you this. It's something you've always wanted to do with me." She thought about what I said for a second.

"I can't pinpoint one specific thing since there are a lot of things I've always wanted to with you."

"Good, then it'll still be a surprise." And a great one at that.

**Amy POV**

After our shower together, Sonic and I ate a quick breakfast, got dressed, and headed for the park. As I expected, we were the first ones there. Everyone else, except the Chaotix, showed up eventually.

"So when is this guy going to show up?" Shadow asked after a few minutes of waiting. Then, as if on cue, the green hedgehog zipped into sight. He was wearing the same outfit as yesterday.

"Hm, I thought there would be more of you." He said through the toothpick in his mouth. Sonic took the lead in talking to him.

"Well there would be, but some of our friends are out on business." Sonic explained. He was talking about the Chaotix who were out investigating where that purple hedgehog went.

"What's your name?" Cream asked softly.

"Well, technically it's Sonic, but nowadays people call me Scourge."

"If you're supposed to be Sonic, why are you green?" Blaze said asking what we were all thinking.

"It's a long story, and it also explains the name. Back where I come from Eggman had tricked Shadow and Knucklehead over here into joining him. Times were not good, and Shadow even had the Chaos Emeralds. My last resort was to try to attain my super form by absorbing the energy of the Master Emerald. Too bad for me, Knuckles was actually guarding it that day and he uppercutted me halfway through the process. It left me green and gave me the scars you see on my chest. From that day on I vowed to be a Scourge to all forms of evil, hence the name."

"Did you succeed in your mission?" Sonic asked him. Scourge hung his head.

"Unfortunately, no. They were too strong. They picked off everyone in my group, the Suppres- I mean Serenity Squad, one by one. The last straw for me was when they killed my Amy. I take it you two are in love?" He said gesturing towards us. We nodded. "Keep each other safe, for me. So, anyway, that portal you guys made saved my life since Eggman had me backed into a corner. And I know it's not very hero or Sonic like of me, but I just want to stay here. There isn't anything left for me at home."

"I think that's fine with us." Sonic said with all of us nodding. "Besides, we can use all the help we can get sometimes."

"I hear that. Okay, thanks for listening to my spiel. I think I'm gonna go look for somewhere to stay." And he zipped off. I turned to Sonic.

"That must have been rough for him." I said.

"Yeah, I hope nothing like that ever happens to us." About that time Shadow and Maria walked over to us. Shadow wanted to say something to Sonic privately, so I started talking to Maria.

"His story makes mine and Shadow's look like nothing." She said.

"You can say that again."

"Did Shadow act all depressed like him too?"y

"Pretty much, he was very closed off to the world most of the time." Maria chuckled at that. "What?"

"Shadow being closed off, he's always so charming around me." I wonder why. Maybe 'cause he likes you?

"I can see that. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go get Cream and Blaze."

**Scourge POV**

Oh, they are so gullible. Fell for that story hook, line, and sinker. I bet I could get some sympathy love from at least one of them too. Hm, they're walking towards the mall. Time to get to work.

**A/N- Any guesses to what Sonic has planned? It's really easy. Anyway, finally got **_**SA2 **_**on Xbox live. Have a happy start to your week and check back Wednesday for the next chapter.**


	21. The Girls

**A/N- I'm probably going to say this twice, but the events of this chapter and the next happen somewhat at the same time. This one focuses on what the girls did and the next one will be the guys.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 21

**Amy POV**

The first thing we did when we got to the mall was head to the food court since it was about lunch time. Cream, Blaze and I all had no trouble deciding what to get, but Maria just stood there looking a little overwhelmed. I decided to see why.

"Can't decide what to get?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that. I don't know what most of these foods are. I mean, what's pizza?" I laughed at that thinking it was a joke. "What's so funny?" Maria asked her hands on her hips.

"You weren't joking?"

"No I wasn't. Up on the ARK we didn't really have much variety in the food we ate. And plus, with the disease I had, I had to watch my diet." Shadow never told us any of that.

"Are you okay?" Was all I could ask.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Turns out hedgehogs are immune to it."

"Well, that certainly is convenient."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Now, what should I get?" Maria asked putting her hand to her chin

"Try the pizza, it's really good." I suggested.

"Okay, I will. Thanks Amy."

"No problem. We'll be sitting over there when you get done." I said pointing to where Cream and Blaze were. I took my salad over to the table and sat down next to Blaze. A few minutes later Maria came over and sat down too. We started talking about what was happening lately.

"So, what is everyone doing for Valentine's Day?" I asked eventually.

"I'm not sure," Blaze started, "Silver said he had a surprise planned for us."

"That's weird, Sonic said the same thing to me. Maybe they planned it together."

"Maybe. What about you Maria?" Blaze asked. Maria fidgeted a bit in her seat.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you two are talking about." She finally said. Did they do anything on that space station?

"Valentine's Day is a holiday where you do or give something special for someone you like." I said explaining.

"I think I understand. So, I would do something nice for Shadow?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, I think I have an idea for something."

"I'm sure he'll like anything you do for him." I said assuring her. I turned to Cream. "What about you Cream?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about just spending the day with Tails because he's always so lonely on Valentine's Day."

**Blaze POV**

I had always wondered why Tails is like that so I decided to ask about it.

"I hope this isn't too personal, but why is he like that?" When I asked that Amy and Cream got really quiet.

"Well, it happened before you and Silver showed up." Amy started. "And it's a sad story, so don't say I didn't warn you. It all started when the planet was attacked by evil robots called the Metarex. They took the Planet Egg, the essence of our world, and left with it. With our planet dying, Tails built a spaceship that was powered by the Master Emerald to chase the Metarex. Along the way we met a girl named Cosmo who came from a planet of plant people. She joined us on our adventure and Tails took a liking to her. She seemed to like him as well. Eventually we caught up with the Metarex and a final battle began. Sonic and Shadow used the Chaos Emeralds to transform, but it wasn't enough. The only one who could reach the Planet Egg and the leader was Cosmo. When she got there she said that Tails had to shoot the spaceship's huge laser at her to destroy the leader. Tails didn't want to do it, but eventually he did with tears in his eyes. And that's why he's like that." I was speechless after Amy's explanation. Unconsciously my hand moved to my wedding ring and I wondered how Silver would take it if I had to sacrifice myself. I didn't like the thought. Luckily, Amy snapped me out of those thoughts. "Oh, and you know that plant he keeps in his workshop?"

"The one he practically guards with his life?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one. Sonic somehow got one of the seeds Cosmo spread out when she died and gave it to him."

"Seems like everyone has or had such a sad story around here." I said thinking aloud.

"They've been sad beginnings, but it's the end that counts. I mean look at us now, you're married, I'm about to get married, and Maria is alive. I'd say that's pretty good." Amy said cheerfully.

"I guess you're right Amy." Then I looked over to my left and saw Tails ordering food. "Hey Cream, why don't you go talk to Tails, he's right over there." I said pointing.

"Thanks Blaze, I think I will." Cream said getting up. After she was gone Maria spoke up.

"Can we go clothes shopping after Cream comes back? I mean, I like this dress, but I need some less formal clothes."

"Sure." Amy said. "I bet I could find something good for you."

"Okay, just nothing too revealing. I'm only 16 and I don't want to give Shadow the wrong idea."

"I understand." Amy said. Maria really seems to like Shadow. I wonder how he feels. Anyway, about that time Cream came back to the table.

"Did you talk to Tails?" Maria asked.

"Uh, no. Actually I ran into Scourge and he wanted to know if I could hang with him tomorrow." Scourge? I thought he went to look for a house.

"What about Tails?" I asked.

"I'll spend the day with him the next day." I was sure she would do that, I just wasn't sure about Scourge. Especially since he was currently leaning in and whispering in another girl's ear.

**Maria POV**

So, after we ate, Amy took us to her favorite shop in the mall to get clothes. I looked inside and felt unsure.

"Things really change in 50 years." I said absentmindedly.

"Don't worry, you'll find something." Amy said. And she was right, although she made me try one like 15 different outfits.

"Okay, this is the last on I'm trying on." I said as I put on the outfit I liked the best. It was a light blue shirt with a darker blue button up shirt to go over my shoulders. I decided to keep it unbuttoned since it was kinda warm. I also had on a pair of jean short that I thought may be a bit short, but it was the longest pair I could find. I topped it off with a new pair of light blue sneakers. I came out of the changing room and showed everyone.

"You look great!" Cream said excitedly.

"Choo Choo!" Cheese added.

"Shadow will love it." Amy said.

"It's very you." Blaze added. "It's like you're Maria 2.0."

"Thanks guys." So we all paid for the clothes we got and walked out of the shop.

"So, have you seen anything to get Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, you guys go on ahead, I'm going to go see if it's done yet."

**A/N- I just can't stop referencing **_**Sonic 06'**_** can I? Oh well, it could be worse. I can't think of anything now but there has to be right?**


	22. The Guys

**A/N- Again, the events of this chapter happen at the same time as the last one. And who else thinks the map on Knuckle's last shard hunt in **_**SA2 **_**is way too big?**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 22

**Sonic POV**

After Scourge dashed off Shadow wanted to speak to me privately, so we walked away from the group some.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I don't trust that guy." Shadow answered bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"His story seemed fishy. First off, you could totally take Knuckles in a fight. Next, he didn't say anything about trying to get the Super Emeralds, because he could have probably used those to transform. And lastly, he was about to say suppression instead of serenity when describing his team's name. I don't know about you, but suppression sounds like a bad thing."

"But why would he lie like that?" I swear Shadow was about to facepalm when I asked that.

"So we would feel sorry for him and trust him. And we think Knuckles is gullible."

"Oh, can it Shad. But okay, I'll watch him closely and see if he does anything out of the ordinary."

"That's all I'm asking." Right then Tails and Silver walked over. I looked for Knuckles, but I guess he left already.

"Well, the girls are off to the mall." Sliver stated. "You guys want to come over to the house? We can order pizza and play video games."

"Well, while that sounds very enticing Silver, I need to go to the mall as well to pick something up. But I'll see you guys later." Tails said. Then he flew away in the direction the girls did.

"What about you two?" Silver asked facing the two of us that were left.

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

"And I've got nothing better to do." Shadow started. "But we're not playing any of your games Sonic."

"Fine, then we're not playing your game either."

"Why would we play my game? It sucks." And with that we headed off to Silver's house. We ended up not playing very many games because Silver kept handing us our tails, even when we teamed up on him.

"How are you so good at these?" I asked after I lost for the 15th time.

"Well, it's like I said that one day the power went out. When your future is crap, you play a lot of games to pass the time. I guess the skills transfer. And I should have told you this before you did, but never play Blaze in any board game. Yesterday she scored 300 points in one word in Scrabble."

"Man, I can't score 300 points in an entire game." Shadow said. "But that's probably because I don't play much."

"Yeah, practice makes perfect as they say. And besides, you guys beat me at everything else, I deserve this." Silver countered.

"I bet you'd win an ice cream sundae making contest, I would run a thousand miles for one of those." I said.

"Thanks Sonic." Silver said back. Then I decided to change the subject.

"So Shad, you doing anything for Valentine's Day?"

"Uh, I was thinking of taking Maria on a ride on my motorcycle. Girls like motorcycles right?" I swear I almost laughed at how nervous he was.

"Shadow, are you, dare I say it, nervous?" Silver asked with a huge grin on his face.

"No I'm not ner- oh, who am I kidding? Yeah I am. I mean it's Maria. I'm not completely sure how I feel about her, but I don't want to screw up any chance I might have."

"I completely understand." I reassured him. "And I'm sure she'll like anything you do with her."

"Yeah, probably. So what about you guys?"

"We planned ours together and we aren't telling anyone what it is." Silver explained.

"Okay then." Shadow said. Then he started chuckling for some reason.

"What's so funny?" Silver asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering how you like being married to someone who is tougher than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That if you and Blaze got into a fight, she would wipe the floor with you."

"Yeah, well, how do you like having a girlfriend that's a head taller than you?" Oh snap.

"First off, she's not my girlfriend. Yet. And second, she was taller than me on the ARK, so I'm used to it." I was laughing so hard on the inside.

"Okay, guys. That's enough." I said looking at the clock. "You know, if we leave now we could meet the girls in time for dinner."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Silver asked getting up.

**Silver POV**

"So where do you think they are?" Shadow asked as we entered the mall.

"Well, knowing Amy, they're probably shopping for clothes." Sonic answered. So we walked around to some of the shops, but we couldn't find them. We stopped at the food court to regroup. That's when I saw them come out of one of the shops.

"Look, they're over there." I said pointing. Then I looked over at Blaze and all I could think was 'Wow.' She was wearing a close fitting lavender shirt with the collar set a bit crooked so it showed her left shoulder. It was tucked into a pair of stark white skinny jeans that ended in a slight bellbottom. Add that with a pair of purple boots with a slight heel, and I was about to have a heart attack. And it looked like the other guys felt the same way about their girls, even Shadow.

"So, how do I look?" Blaze asked turning around in front of me.

"I don't feel comfortable saying it out loud." I said. Then Blaze moved her mouth close to my ear.

"Why don't you whisper it then?" Goosebumps went all over my body at that point, but I moved my mouth to her ear.

"You look so hot and sexy right now I can barely control myself." I whispered. Blaze gave a slight purr when I said that and I was about to say 'Screw it.' and kiss her right there, but Cream interrupted the moment.

"Not to be rude, but are we going to do something other than stand here?" She asked. Sonic snapped out of his daze and answered.

"Well, we were wondering if you girls wanted to go to dinner with us."

"That's a great idea." Maria said. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking Olive Garden, if that's okay with everyone." I suggested. Everyone agreed and we headed for the exit. But, right before I got outside, Blaze pulled me back into a kiss that lasted a long time. "What was that for?" I asked as we broke apart.

"I sensed you wanted to earlier before Cream interrupted. Plus you did say I looked sexy and suggested my favorite restaurant."

"I guess I did." I said with a grin. I placed another kiss on her cheek and said, "We better hurry, don't want to keep everyone waiting." Then for some reason Blaze jumped into my arms.

"Then let's fly." I am so lucky to be married to my best friend.

**Shadow POV**

After we ate dinner Maria and I said goodbye to everyone and went back to my house. We decided to watch a movie, but we really didn't pay much attention to it.

"So, how was your day with the girls?" I asked interested.

"It was great!" Maria said cheerfully facing me. "I had pizza for the first time, I got some new clothes, and I think the other girls really like me."

"That's great Maria. And those clothes look really good on you by the way."

"Aw, thanks Shady." She said blushing. Shady was a nickname she gave me on the ARK that kinda stuck. I only like it when she says it though. Anyway, after the movie we were both tired, so we went to bed. I let Maria have my bed while I slept on the couch since I don't need much sleep. But, I was only asleep for an hour before I heard Maria yelling from my room.

"NO! Shadow, save me!" I burst into the room to see her tossing and turning in the bed. She was still asleep though.

"Maria, Maria! Wake up Maria." I said slightly holding her down. Her eyes opened.

"Shadow?" She asked shakily. "What happened?"

"You were having a bad dream. I don't know what about."

"Oh. Well thanks for waking me up." I nodded and was about to leave when she grabbed my arm. "Will you stay in here with me tonight?" I hesitated for a second before answering.

"Sure." I finally said. It couldn't hurt anything I thought. Maria slid over to the left side of the bed so I could get in the right side.

"Thanks Shadow, this is really nice of you to do."

"It's no problem, really."

"Still, it's really nice." Maria said snuggling up to me. She's only 16, she's only 16. I calmed myself down and spoke again.

"Goodnight Maria."

"Goodnight Shady."

**A/N- Tune in for next week's updates that include Tails and a huge bunch of flowers, a twinkly surprise for Amy, and a character who sort of steals the show, in my opinion, for the few chapters he's in. See you then.**


	23. What's Everyone Else Doing?

**A/N- Very obvious filler chapter incoming. It's really short too.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 23

**Amy POV**

I woke up the next morning to a knock on the front door. I must have been the only one to hear it because Sonic stayed asleep.

"You're so pretty Amy." He mumbled rolling over in his sleep. I chuckled softly and ruffled some of his spines as I got up to answer the door. Before I got there whoever it was knocked again.

"Just a second." I called out. I looked out the peephole and saw that it was Tails. I opened the door. "Hey Tails. It's a little early in the morning isn't it?" I said yawning. Then I noticed the flowers in his hand. "I hope those aren't for me, because I'm already taken." I joked, but Tails seemed oblivious.

"No, they're supposed to be for Cream. I finally got the courage to ask her out, but she wasn't at home and she didn't tell her mother where she went. I figured you, being her best friend, might know where she is." Well, this certainly is interesting. I mean I'm happy for him trying to move on, but I know he won't like my answer.

"Well, I don't know where she is exactly, but I do know she's hanging out with Scourge." His face fell a bit like I expected.

"Really? Oh well, maybe tomorrow then." I felt sorry for him so I gave him a suggestion.

"Why don't you wait for her at her house? I'm pretty sure she would be surprised."

"You know what, I will. Thanks Amy."

"You're welcome. And I'm happy that you're moving on finally."

"Yeah. Oh, I just remembered. Tell Sonic that the 'thing' is ready."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a secret." He said with a smile. "See you later." Sonic, what are you up to? I guess I'll find out later. I wonder what everyone else is doing.

**Blaze POV**

I was feeling like eggs for breakfast, so I got up without waking Silver and went down to the kitchen to make some. I kinda lost track of time thinking about what Silver was planning today and was surprised when a pair of arms snaked around my waist. I gave a small yelp and Silver started chuckling.

"Did I actually just sneak up on you? That never happens." He said amused.

"I was just thinking deeply." I replied.

"About what?" Silver asked giving me a peck on the cheek.

"You." I said softy while turning around.

"Strange, I was just thinking about you as well. Can't imagine why." He said with a smile. Then he brought me closer to his body which made me give a slight purr. "I still love that sound." And with that he kissed me very tenderly. After we broke apart all I could do is get lost in his golden yellow eyes. That is until the smoke alarm went off.

"I think I burnt the eggs a tad." I said getting a chuckle from Silver. He lifted the pan into the air and moved it to the sink while I started making more. As I was doing this I wondered what everyone else was doing.

**Maria POV**

"That was a very good lunch you made Maria. Thank you." Shadow said to me as he put his plate in the sink.

"Aw, it was nothing really, but you're welcome."

"So, were you planning on doing anything today?" Shadow asked a little nervously as he sat down. I thought now was a good time to give him his present.

"Well, Amy told me what today was, so I was going to give you this." I said holding out a smallish box to him.

"Maria, you didn't have to get me anything for Valentine's Day." He said with a confused look on his face. He's so cute when he's not in control.

"I know, I just felt like it. Go ahead, open it." He did and pulled out the keychain I got specially made at the mall yesterday. It said 'Shadow & Maria' with the 'Shadow' being black with red highlights and the 'Maria' being light blue.

"This is really nice Maria, thank you. And I know exactly where I'm going to put it." He said pulling out a set of keys I've never seen before.

"What are those keys for?" I asked.

"My motorcycle, I just got it back from the shop."

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle, that's so cool."

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"Heck yeah! Oh, but wait, I don't have a helmet."

"You do now." Shadow said tossing me a light blue one that had my name on it. "Happy Valentine's Day." I should have known. So we went outside and got on the motorcycle. And for some reason while I had my arms around Shadow's waist riding down the road, I wondered what everyone else was doing.

**A/N- I think my reason for writing filler chapters like this is because I like to show what happened during a day no matter what. For the most part anyway. More interesting stuff happens next chapter I guess.**


	24. Twinkle Twinkle Little Park

**A/N- Nothing to say but enjoy.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 24

**Amy POV**

"You know this is really cliché, right Sonic?"

"Whatever do you mean my dear?"

"Blindfolding me and leading me by the hand so I don't know where we are." It's a good thing I 100% trust Sonic to not do anything stupid. And I kinda liked it anyway.

"Well, you must have some idea where we are."

"Kind of. I know I'm walking on concrete, so we're in a city. By the sounds I know we're in Station Square. Other than that, I've got nothing."

"What about you two? Do you know where we're going?" Who is Sonic talking to?

"Of course I know, I helped plan this." That was Silver, so Blaze must be with him as well.

"I have no clue, I'm blindfolded." Blaze said.

"You too?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess you were right when you said they planned this together."

"I told you they were on to us." Silver said to Sonic.

"I still don't know where we're going." I said hoping one of them would tell me.

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer, we're here." And with that Sonic took off my blindfold. I looked up and saw in big bright lights the words 'Twinkle Park." Am I dreaming right now? "So, Amy how do you-" I cut him off with a huge bear hug.

"Sonic, this is the best thing you could have done for me."

"I'm glad you like it." Sonic barely got out. I let him go after that.

"Like it? I love it. I love you for doing it. This is so amazing."

"And the best part is since we're such a cute couple, we get in free."

"Uh Sonic, it's Valentine's Day. All couples get in free." Silver said.

"Way to rain on my parade Sil. I was just saying Amy and I are cute." Sonic ribbed back.

"And we're not a cute couple?" Blaze asked.

"I didn't say that." Sonic backpedaled. I knew I was the one who had to end this.

"How about we say we're all good looking and go inside." I suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Blaze said. "I've always wanted to ride a roller coaster." As we went in Sonic locked his arm inside mine so we could walk together. And we did everything I'd always wanted to. We rode all the roller coasters, ate tons of junk food, raced in the go karts, and we even made out in the Tunnel of Love. I know I'm only 18, but this might go down as the best day of my life. Either this or my wedding day. Anyway, it was almost closing time and I was holding the huge stuffed bear Sonic had won me. I didn't know where Silver and Blaze were, but when I did see them last they were both smiling. Sonic was leading me by the hand and taking me somewhere.

"Did we forget to do something?" I asked him.

"No. I just want to get a good angle for the fireworks show."

"Ooh, I really like the shows they do here."

"Then you'll love this one." And a few seconds after he said that the show began. At first there were only a few small explosions, but then they got bigger and louder. I couldn't even hear myself think after a while. Then, after a few minutes they stopped. I turned to Sonic to say something, but he cut me off. "You should turn back around." So I did and I saw on more firework shoot into the sky. It exploded into a huge red heart that said 'Sonic & Amy' in huge letters. This time I turned around and gave Sonic a huge kiss on the lips.

"Best. Valentine's. Day. Ever." I said out of breath after we broke apart.

"Well, it's like you said yesterday, I'd do anything for you just to see you smile each day. I love you so much Amy, and nothing will ever change that."

"You better watch it, you're starting to sound like my crazy fangirl side." I joked. "But seriously, I love you just as much Sonic, if not more, and I hope we have many more days like today."

"Me too. You ready to go home?"

"Yeah." I said yawning.

**Sonic POV**

By the time we got home it was one in the morning. Amy was barely awake and was leaning on my shoulder.

"I'm going to bed." Amy said as we walked in. "Are you coming?"

"I will in a bit, I need to call someone."

"At one in the morning?"

"I know they're up."

"Okay, I'll probably be asleep when you come in, so goodnight."

"Goodnight Amy." I said. Then I walked into the kitchen, picked up the phone, and dialed a number."

"Hello?" A familiar male voice said from the other end.

"Hey, it's me Sonic."

"What's up bro?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you guys needed a gig to play."

"Depends, what is it?"

"My wedding." I heard someone in the background ask who was on the phone.

"It's Sonic and he's getting married. Yeah I know it's a surprise." To me he said, "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Amy." I said simply. He laughed. "Dude, I'm serious."

"Whatever man. Hey we're already in your area, how about we stop over tomorrow?" Why are they in the area?

"Uh, sure. I've got nothing planned tomorrow."

"Good, see you then. Oh, and we've got the bus."

"Thanks for telling me this time. See you then."

"Right back at you bro." Man, tomorrow is going to be a Manic Monday.

**A/N- Yeah, I went there. My first experience with anything to do with Sonic was **_**Sonic Underground**_** so I had to weave it in here somehow.**


	25. Manic Monday

**A/N- You know, if I was smart, I would have planned it that this chapter would be posted on a Monday without having to skip a day. But I'm not so you get it on Friday. Just as a disclaimer, I own none of the songs in this chapter. Also I know Crush 40 doesn't sing City Escape/ Escape From the City. That may seem like a weird thing to say, but if you read the chapter you'll understand.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 25

**Sonic POV**

You would think that since Amy and I were getting married I would see much less of what Amy calls her 'crazy fangirl side.' So imagine how I felt when I woke up to her shaking me violently and yelling.

"Sonic! Manic the Hedgehog is standing outside our door! And he wants to see you!" I looked at the clock and it said six in the morning.

"Manic, what the hell is your problem?" I muttered after Amy left the room. I'm going to need tons of coffee today. I walked to the door to see my brother standing there looking a little smug while Amy asked him fifty million questions.

"So, how do you know Sonic?" Was the one I heard as I came up.

"Easy, he's my brother." Manic said simply. Then Amy turned on me.

"How could you not tell me Manic the Hedgehog was your brother?!" I knew this was going to happen today. The perils of having a rock star brother I guess.

"Well, I remember Manic clearly telling me, and I quote, 'Never tell any girl you like that I'm your brother. They'll leave you for me faster than you can run.'" I answered Amy. Manic just facepalmed, disturbing about three of the many spines on his head.

"That was for when you were in the band. And I just told you that so less girls would bother me. I got enough on my own." He wiggled his eyebrows at that last sentence. And thanks to him, Amy yelled at me again.

"You were in Crush 40 and didn't tell me?!" Note to self, never really get Amy angry. Because still happy but yelling Amy is kinda scary.

"Actually, when Sonic was in the band we we're called Sonic Underground, since your fiancée has such a big ego."

"Once again, your idea. And I quote, 'It will give us brand recognition.'" I said.

"Oh yeah, I did say that. So Amy, he ever sing for you?" Manic, I hate you so much right now.

"No he hasn't. Is he any good?" Okay, you guys asked for it. I took a deep breath.

_Rollin' around at the speed sound, Got no place to go, gotta follow my rainbow._ I sang remembering the lyrics to one of the band's songs. Amy was speechless as Manic clapped.

"You still got it bro. Hey, I've got an idea. How about tonight we go to that karaoke bar on the other side of town and show your shocked fiancée more of your talent."

"I take it you won't take no for an answer?"

"Yep. Oh, and call your friends and invite them too, or I'll just pickpocket your phone and do it for you." He is so lucky he's my brother.

"Yeah, speaking of that, give Amy her wallet back." Amy searched her pants pocket when I said that.

"I swear it was right here." She said. Then Manic produced it from inside his vest pocket.

"I was going to give it back eventually. You know I only steal for show now."

"And that's why he's been named 'The Best Pickpocket on Mobius' for five years straight." About that time my sister Sonia walked up behind Manic.

"Manic, I told y'all to wake me up when we got here."

"Hey, I tried. You were probably too tired to get up since you stayed up talking to mom all night."

"Well, I was happy at least one of my brothers was going to get married."

"You have a sister too?!" Scratch coffee, I need Red Bull.

**Amy POV**

Oh, Sonic is going to have some explaining to do later. I mean I'm not that upset with him, I just want to know the story. Anyway, we all went into the living room to talk.

"Okay," Sonic started, "Since you two and the rest of the band are going to be in and around our house for the next few days, I'm setting down some ground rules. They're mostly for Manic, so pay attention." Manic just had a sheepish look on his face. "First, no parties in the house. Need I remind you of the Disaster of '04?"

"Hey, that one wasn't my fault, I didn't bring the fireworks!" Manic protested.

"No. Parties. In. My. House! Second, all girls will be taken to the bus, not Amy and my bedroom. Third, the bus will be cloaked with the machine Tails made last time you were here. We don't need hundreds of screaming fans here 24/7." Right then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said getting up. I looked and saw it was Tails and Cream.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. Neither of them answered. That's when I noticed the dried tears in Cream's eyes. "What happened?"

"I was Scourge. He-" Tails started but Cream cut him off.

"Let me tell her. He tried to kiss me last night, but when I didn't want to he got all upset and called me names." Blaze told me that he looked like he was up to no good. I should have listened to her and warned Cream.

"I'm sorry Cream, I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks Amy. Although Tails here is helping too. He got me a whole bunch of pretty flowers for me."

"He did? How nice of him." I said playing dumb. "Hey you want to meet Sonic's brother and sister?"

"Sonic has siblings?" Tails asked.

"Don't play dumb, he already ratted you out Tails."

"Good, 'cause that Manic is a hand full." I'm starting to see that. Especially when Cream starts fangirl squealing. "Oh my goodness, it's Manic from Crush 40!" And that's about how most of the day went. Every girl we met knew who Manic was. It was crazy. Luckily for us no one seems to know where the karaoke bar we went to was. Well except Scourge. I wondered for a second why he would be there, but then I saw the pretty waitress he was hitting on. Anyway, along with Manic, Sonia, Tails and Cream we also had Silver, Blaze, Shadow and Maria with us. And let me say, it was an interesting night for sure. It started out with Manic forcing Sonic to sing some of the songs he knew from his time in the band. Everyone else was as surprised as I was that Sonic could sing that well. Then it was Silver's turn. He sung 'Back in Time' by Huey Lewis and the News because he's ironic like that. Then he pulled Blaze up to the stage with him and they did a duet of 'Dreams of an Absolution.' And of course they kissed at the end. After that I went up and sang my favorite song 'I Just Want You to Know Who I Am' by the Goo Goo Dolls. I know it no longer describes how I feel about my relationship with Sonic, but it stuck with me.

"It's a good thing I know exactly who you are." Sonic said as I sat back down.

"And who would that be?"

"My very smart and beautiful fiancée who I couldn't live without." He always knows what to say to make me feel good. Anyway, you won't believe who went next. Shadow. Yeah, I know. Now I don't know what happened, but him and Maria seemed a bit off that night. That is until Shadow started singing. I don't know exactly what the song was, but I can tell you if I didn't know better, I would think Shadow wrote the song himself. Well, let me just give you a play by play to show you what I mean. It was a county song and when the music started, Shadow started tapping on of his feet. He also had his eyes closed until he started singing.

_My Maria,_

Right then we all knew where this was going. And surprisingly, he wasn't half bad at singing either.

_Don't you know I've come a long, long way,_

_I've been longing to see her, when she's around she takes my blues away,_

_Sweet Maria, the sunlight surely hurts my eyes,_

_I'm a lonely dreamer on a highway in the skies,_

_Mari-iiii-a, Mari-iii-a I love you_

None of us knew his voice could get that high. Shadow seemed oblivious though, being completely focused on Maria and the song.

_My Maria, there were some blue and sorrow times,_

_Just my thoughts about you bring back my peace of mind,_

_Gypsy lady, you're a miracle work for me,_

_You set my soul free like a ship sailing on the sea_

Like I've been telling you, Shadow is more easy going and happy with Maria around.

_She is the sunlight when the skies are grey,_

_She treats me so right lady, take me away,_

_My Mari-iiii-a, Mari-iii-a I love you._

_My Mari-iiii-a, Mari-iii-a I love you._

After that there was a small instrumental break and Shadow pulled Maria on stage to dance with him. He spun her around a few times before finishing the song.

_My Mari-iiii-a, Mari-iii-a I love you._

_My Mari-iiii-a, Mari-iii-a I love you._

_My Mari-iiii-a, Mari-iii-a I love you._

**Maria POV**

I was so surprised that Shadow would do something like this for me. But I was more surprised at what he said next.

"Maria, last night you asked me if I loved you and I said I didn't know. You seemed sad when I said that and it got me to thinking. It really hurt me to make you feel that, and I never wanted to do that. That made me realize something. If I feel that bad about it, and if I always want to be around you and see you smile, I must be in love. So, with all my friends and Scourge who's smashed in the back there as witnesses, yes Maria, I do love you, very much." Everyone started cheering when he said that. I was so touched that I had to kiss him on the mouth right then and there. He hesitated for a second in surprise, but he started kissing back too. It was both of ours first kiss and I couldn't imagine it with anyone else.

"I love you too Shady. That was very sweet of you." I said as we broke apart.

"I just hope you know we have to wait a little bit before we get really serious." Shadow told me.

"I know, but it'll be worth it, for you."

"My sentiments exactly."

**A/N- Even though Amy didn't know the song, I do. It's **_**My Maria**_** by Brooks & Dunn. Oh, and I saw a cool picture of what Manic and Sonia would look like when they grow up. It's not mine but you can find a link on my profile page.**


	26. Mail Time

**A/N- Well, I know one thing. The next person to review will be #100. That and Pyramid Cave mission 5 is stupid hard. Took me like 50 tries to A rank.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 26

**Sonic POV**

"Manic, what did you do?" I've learned that when Manic tries to give me breakfast in bed something is up.

"Nothing, can't I just be a good brother for once?"

"Then why did you make Amy food too?"

"Because uh, I broke the cloaking device and dozens of rabid fans are outside." I knew it.

"Oh no, my flowers!" Amy said looking out the window. "I was going to give some to Cream today to make her feel better.

"Don't worry, Manic will make it up, won't he?" I said staring Manic in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Manic said hanging his head.

"Okay, luckily I had Tails make two cloaking devices so all you need to do is get the fans to leave."

"Fine, I'll leave out the back. At least one of them will see me and give chase." And with that Manic was off with a trail of screaming fans behind him.

"There's one thing I don't get about Manic." Amy said after he left.

"What's that?"

"Why is he more famous than you? You've saved the world dozens of times."

"I think it's our personalities. I don't really want to be that famous, I just want me and my friends to be safe and happy. Manic on the other hand has always needed a little bit more attention, which is fine, but sometimes he just goes overboard. Besides, I have all the attention I need." I said the last part looking into Amy's eyes which made her blush. I was about to lean in and kiss her when Manic burst back into our bedroom.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I can't do this, your brother is too much." Amy joked in a deadpan voice.

"Told you it would happen." Manic said going along with her joke. I just threw a shoe at him to make him leave.

"Now, where were we?" I said leaning back in.

"Oh, by the way, I got the cloaking device from Tails."

"MANIC! I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!"

**Amy POV**

For some reason Manic just gets under Sonic's skin. Must be a brother thing. Anyway, I held Sonic back so he wouldn't kill him.

"Calm down, he's just having fun." I said.

"Yeah, but he keeps ruining our moment."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?" I said snuggling up to him. He put his arms around me.

"How can you be so laid back right now?"

"Because I'm with the man I love very much and who loves me back. Nothing else really matters since it's only 8 in the morning." I felt Sonic loosen up and take a deep breath.

"I guess you're right." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead. "You smell nice too." Then I heard a camera click.

"You guys are sooo cute." Sonic's sister Sonia said.

"That better be for mom." Sonic said back.

"It is. Who do you think I am, Manic? Oh, and the mail just came."

**Sonic POV**

"Anything good?" Amy asked me as I look out the mail.

"Let's see. Junk, junk, bill, fan mail."

"Fan mail?"

"Yeah, this is the third time for this person too, so they get put on the list." Let me explain that sentence. Now I may not be as famous as Manic, but I still get tons of letters and stuff from fans. So, I decided to get a P.O. box for the fan mail. I gave a list of people to the postmaster to put their mail in the box and it's gotten really big. Hm, this reminds me of when I told Amy about it.

_FLASHBACK_

"I'm going to the post office to get the mail."

"Why? You have a mailbox."

"I get fan mail from time to time. I have it filtered so I don't get swamped every day."

"Oh." Amy said. Something was up.

"What is it?"

"I guess I'm on the list of people whose mail you don't get." I scoffed at what she said.

"No way, I got every letter you sent me. Read all of them too. In fact," I said looking around, "ah here it is." I pulled out a box and opened it to show all the letters.

"You kept them?"

"You bet. I even wrote some that I thought about sending, but I couldn't get myself to do it. If I can find them I'll let you read some."

"Wow is all I can say. You are something else Sonic."

"Funny, I think the same thing about you."

_END FLASHBACK_

"Oh, and there's my invitation to the Royal Ball Friday. I hate going to that thing."

"Why? I've always wanted to go to it, I just never get invited." The only people who get invited were famous people, people who work for the royal family, and people new to Mobius.

"I always get hit on by every girl there, even Princess Sally." Then something hit me. "Wait a second, this year I have a deterrent."

"What do you mean?"

"The invitation says I can take one other person of my choosing with me. Why not take my beautiful fiancée who's always wanted to go?" Amy hugged me as hard as she could.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Wait, I'm going to need to get a new dress and everything. Sorry Sonic, I'm off to the mall." She almost moved as fast as I do running out the door. But the thought of seeing Amy in a new dress gave me a smile.

"Yeah, that ball is going to be a fun one. Maybe I'll get lucky that night." Manic said from behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked facing him.

"We're the entertainment. That's why we were already in the area." Oh, great. "Oh, and I was wondering, uh can you go on tour with the band for a while? Tommy broke his arm and can't play his guitar for about a month."

"What? Why ask me this now?" I said rubbing my forehead. "I'll run it past Amy and see what she thinks. You know she'll want to be in the band too."

"We'll find something for her to do. Thanks man."

"Don't thank me yet, it isn't a done deal. I don't even know where my guitar is."

**A/N- Dude, we're getting the band back together! –plays air guitar- Sorry, I'm sick and on meds so I better stop typing before I say anything really embarrassing.**


	27. We All Knew This Would Happen Eventually

**A/N- Just a warning, there is some mature content at the end of this chapter. Not enough to make this a 'M' but still, don't say I didn't warn you. Oh, and because I got a review about it, no I do not hate Sally, I barely even know her. I just wanted to see if I could milk any humor/drama out of her character. And even though she doesn't end up with Sonic, she does end up with someone in this story. Who? You'll find out later.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 27

**Amy POV**

"Sonic, this place is amazing!" It was the night before the Royal Ball and Sonic wanted to take me out on a date to a fancy restaurant.

"I thought you might like it." Sonic said as he walked towards one of the waiters who was behind a podium. Sonic said he wanted to do this because he thought we might not have such a great time at the ball. That and he wanted to see me in my new dress. Anyway, the waiter showed us to our table. It was somewhat in the back and had a great view of the night sky thought the windows on the roof.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special." I said as I looked at the menu.

"Well you are special, to me at least. Oh, and I wanted to tell you that you look wonderful in that dress. Red is really your color."

"Yeah, but that seems to be the only color that I think I look good in."

"Have you tried green and orange?" Is he talking about what I think he is?

"Yeah, but that was when I was younger."

"I don't know, I thought you looked kind cute in it." Yep, he's talking about when we first met.

"Well, I'm sure Past Amy would feel good about you saying that."

"Have you tried wearing blue?" I knew that was a joke so I went along with it.

"Yeah, I'm trying it right now. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"I'm glad it does." You know, this whole conversation reminds me of an earlier one we had.

"You know, I never got to ask you what your favorite color is."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Are you saying it's pink? Because that's very girly of you Sonic." I joked.

"That may be, but it's true."

"For a guy who says he's not in touch with his emotions, you've been quite mushy lately."

"Eh, what can I say? You bring out the best in me."

"Well, you're lucky I like mushy Sonic, because some girls wouldn't. By the way, how do you think the band is doing at our house?"

"They should be fine, unless someone drugs Sonia."

**Manic POV**

"Sonia! Sonia! Wake up!" No use. Sonic is going to kill me. "Hey, put that lamp down!"

**Sonic POV**

"Speaking of the band, I kinda had another motive for taking you on this date." I said as our food came.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, before I say this, just know it's okay if you don't want to."

"Okay."

"Manic said that their guitar player broke his arm and he wants me to replace him for about a month. I was wondering if it was okay if we went with them."

"Hm, let's see. Dealing with Manic for a month?" Amy said thinking.

"Let me say this, he is more serious when on tour."

"Well, it sounds like it could be fun. Plus I get to hear you sing more and wear funky outfits."

"Okay, I'll tell Manic when we get home. By the way, have you seen my guitar by any chance?"

"Uh, yeah about that. I think I might have shot a hole in the attic with it." I just started chuckling at that.

"Believe me, we ruined many a hotel room with those lasers."

"Why have lasers anyway?"

"Eggman. We were practically out in the open every night, it's not like he would give that chance up."

"That makes sense." After that we ate our food. It was good, but there wasn't much of it. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone I didn't want to see until tomorrow.

"Amy, give me a comb for my spines." I whispered.

"Why?" Amy said looking around.

"Look over there." I said pointing to my side.

"Uh, I don't see- oh now I do. What's Princess Sally doing here? And why is Shadow with her?" Shadow?

"Okay, never mind about the comb, we need to find out what's going on." I forced my head to turn so Sally would see me. She waved and started coming over. I waved back. Shadow was right behind her.

"Well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog. What brings you here?" Sally asked leaning way to close to me.

"Oh, you know, on a date with my fiancée." I answered. She backed off my chair and her expression changed to a less happy one. "Actually, Amy and I were just wondering why our friend Shadow was here."

"I work as a part-time bodyguard for the royal family." Shadow said simply.

"What happened to G.U.N.?" Amy asked.

"I quit because Maria was uncomfortable with me working with them because of the ARK incident."

"Who's Maria?" Sally asked him.

"My girlfriend. She's new to Mobius."

"Oh, well I hope to meet her tomorrow. And I take it you two are coming as well?"

"We're planning on it." I said.

"Good. Well, see you then." And her and Shadow walked away.

"One down, about 50 to go." I joked when they were out of earshot.

"Did you see her face when you said fiancée?" Amy asked laughing.

"Priceless." After that we shared a dessert, paid for our food, and left. When we were a few yards from our house we started hearing music. "They better be practicing." I said the house coming into view. But no, there was a full-fledged party going on at our house. Eventually I found Manic.

"Okay, first off, this was not my fault." He started. "That Scourge guy came over looking for you and he's the one who invited all these people. I really tried to stop him, but the people won't leave." He was telling the truth.

"Where's Scourge now?" I asked.

"The last time I saw him he was taking Sonia upstairs since she passed out."

"How long ago was that?"

"Two or three minutes."

"Okay, you and Amy get all these people out of here. I'll deal with Scourge."

"Got it." Manic and Amy both said. I walked up the stairs and opened the only closed door, the one to the bedroom. What I saw in there made me so mad I instantly turned into my dark super form. Scourge was on top of my sister, who was still passed out, with his manhood out for everyone to see. I instantly grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"That. Is. My. Sister!" My dark form limits my vocabulary a bit sometimes. Must be the rage.

"Sorry man, didn't know." Scourge said with a grin.

"Bullshit." And with that I threw him out the window.

"Oh, so that's how we're going to play it." And with that he pulled out seven of what looked like Chaos Emeralds. A dark glow emitted from them and when it went away Scourge emerged floating off the ground with purple spines.

"You. You've been committing those crimes."

"Ding, Ding, Ding. You're correct. And you know what you've won? A knuckle sandwich!" He flew up to where I was and tried to punch me, but I just grabbed his arm and threw him down.

"Nice try, but since you're me, I know what you're going to do. Strange isn't it?" He didn't listen. I just thought of the mirror opposite moves I would do and countered them all until he got tired. Then I grabbed him by his jacket. "You're done."

"Hold on slick, I got one more trick up my sleeve. CHAOS CONTROL!" Damn, I was hoping he didn't know about that. It was no use chasing him since I didn't know where he teleported to. I powered down and went into the house. "Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone left. I'm really sorry Sonic."

"It's fine Manic. It just turns out Scourge is evil."

"What?!" Amy asked in disbelief.

"He's the purple hedgehog, that's his super form. But I have a feeling we won't be seeing him for a while. I kicked his can with my dark form."

"Dark form? What happened?" Manic asked.

"Let's just say Amy should get Sonia some new clothes."

"Oh no, that's horrible!" Amy said.

"I don't think he got any farther than taking her clothes off, so that sorta makes it a bit better." I said awkwardly.

"I guess. Manic, does she have any extra clothes on the bus?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I'll start cleaning up the house."

"I'll help you bro." If I ever see Scourge again, I don't know what I'll do.

**A/N- Don't worry, this isn't the last we've seen of Scourge.**


	28. The Ball

**A/N-The weekend is here!**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 28

**Amy POV**

"Again, I'm real sorry I passed out and let Scourge ruin your house you guys." Sonia said as we got on the band's bus heading to the Royal Ball. We decided it would be better is we didn't tell her what else happened.

"It's fine, really. You didn't know he was going to spike your drink and invite 50 million people." I said back.

"Yeah. And besides, with all that cleaning we did, I found my guitar and medallion." Sonic added.

"I still can't believe you were, or should I say are, in Crush 40. We still listened to them in the future." That was Silver. Since Shadow and Maria both got an invitation they gave one to Silver and Blaze so they could come too.

"How far in the future is that exactly?" Manic asked.

"About 200 years, give or take a few. Of course we've changed the future slightly, but I don't see it affecting music taste much."

"Well, I'm happy with myself. Every artist's dream is for their art to be timeless." Manic said putting his feet on a small table. Sonia knocked them off.

"Seriously, you already have mud on your nice shoes? And don't think I'm going to clean them, I am not our mother." She said to him.

"Reminds me of old times." Sonic commented to me. "Better get used to it."

"I'm sure us being around will cut down on the bickering. You can take Manic and I'll work on Sonia."

"Sounds like a plan. Look there's the castle." Sonic said pointing.

"It looks so huge at night."

"That's what she said." Manic blurted out.

"Are we really going to start that again?" Sonia asked laying into him some more.

"What, I'm just trying to get loose. Which is also what she said."

"MANIC!" Sibling rivalry at its finest.

**Maria POV**

"Are you sure you don't want to wear your helmet?" Shadow called from down the hall. I was just putting the finishing touches on my outfit for the ball.

"Not tonight, I'm still having a bit of trouble styling my spines since they're less flexible than hair and I really don't want the helmet to mess them up."

"What about the wind?"

"That's why I styled them in a windblown fashion." I answered matter-of-factly walking into the room.

"Well, I think you look beautiful."

"Thanks Shady." I said giving him a peck on the cheek. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Yeah, but this suit really restricts my movement. What if something happens?"

"I think you'll be fine. Besides, all of our friends will be there to help."

"I guess you're right. Let's get going." Shadow said opening the door to leave. He pulled his motorcycle out of the garage and sat down on it. I got on behind him and hugged him close. "You ready?"

"Yep." And with that the engine roared to life and we were off. I loved the feeling of the wind moving through my spines. It's the closest thing to flying that I can think of. And the best part was that I was with Shadow. Every once in a while he would speed up which would make me hold him tighter. I could feel him grinning when I did so. Eventually we made it to the castle. When we walked to the entrance we saw Silver and Blaze talking to a guard.

"Is there a problem?" Shadow asked the guard.

"Yeah, these two have an invitation but they aren't on the list."

"I gave them my invitation. Check for the name Shadow." He looked at his list.

"Okay, his story checks, you two can go in."

"Thanks man, you saved our hides." Silver said as he adjusted his bowtie.

"No problem." Shadow said back. Then the guard turned to us.

"So, if they have your invitation, how are you getting in?" He asked Shadow. I pulled out my invitation and handed it to the guard.

"Here you go."

"Name please."

"Maria." The guard looked at the list.

"Can you give a last name? I have three Marias on this list." I looked at Shadow with a nervous look.

"It's okay Maria." He told me putting a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath.

"My last name is Robotnik."

"Ah, here we are, Maria Robotnik. And I take it Shadow is your guest?"

"Yes." I said still nervous.

"Hey, weird question, but are you by any chance related to Dr. Eggman?" Great, I knew this would happen.

"Yeah, he's my cousin. Really takes the definition of black sheep to the extreme." I said not looking the guard in the eyes.

"Well, you know what they say, you can choose your friends but not your family. You two have a great night."

"Thanks." Shadow said walking us both in. When we reached the main hall he turned me around to face him. "That was a very brave thing you did back there and I'm proud of you. Not everyone has an evil genius in their family."

"That's why I love you, you always support me and always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Hey, I'm not the greatest, but I try my best."

"I know." I said as we walked over to our friends hand in hand.

**Silver POV**

As Blaze and I were walking to the dance floor I could feel myself sweating bullets. Why, you may ask. Just watch. We started dancing and I spoke up.

"Um, Blaze can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up? Are you okay?" She must have sensed my nervousness.

"No, yeah, I'm fine."

"Then ask away."

"Well, first off, let me say I'm okay with however you answer my question and I hope I don't make you think I'm rushing you into anything."

"Rushing me into what? You know I love you no matter what."

"Thanks Blaze, I needed that." I took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you what your thoughts about having kids were." There, I said it. Blaze was silent for a few seconds while she thought.

"Well, you know we'd have to check with a doctor to see if we could." That was a valid point since I'm a hedgehog and she's a cat. "And if that falls through, we could always adopt."

"So are you saying yes?" I asked.

"I'm saying I want to try. I've kinda always wanted kids." I was so happy I kissed her right in front of everyone.

"So, cathog or hedgecat?" I joked as we broke apart.

"What?" Blaze asked laughing.

"I'm optimistic it will work out the natural way. So, will they be cathogs or hegdecats?"

"I think hedgecat sounds better."

"Me too."

**A/N- So what's your opinion on the hedgecat/cathog debate? Obviously I'm for hegdecat. **


	29. The One Month Itch

**A/N- We're close to the end, only 4 more chapters after this one.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 29

**Sonic POV**

"Sonic, do you ever get nervous before one of your concerts start?" Amy asked me a bit shakily. We were underneath the stage getting ready to be lifted up to the top.

"Every night. Just remember what I said before, you have to tap into your crazy side to play a live show."

"My crazy side," Amy muttered mentally preparing herself, "got it." Then she grabbed my head with both her hands and planted a huge kiss on my lips.

"I should have expected that." I said after she let me go.

"What, you said to tap into my crazy side. My crazy side likes kissing you." About that time Manic's voice boomed over the speakers.

"Hello Spagonia, you ready to rock?!" The crowd screamed in response. "I can't hear you!" The crowd got even louder. "Good. Now you may be wondering where our regular guitarist is, well he broke his arm. But not to fear, because we have a special guest guitarist." At this point the platform Amy and I were standing on started rising. "He's been called the Blue Blur, the King of Speed, and the Fastest Thing Alive. His hands move so fast smoke comes from his guitar. He's the one, the only, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Manic really knows how to introduce someone. Anyway after the intro we started playing. I have to admit I was a bit rusty, but I did okay. Amy had a lot of fun too. She was in charge of playing all the extra instruments that were needed to be played, like cymbals and tambourines. I think she even had some maracas at one point. The crowd was good with no disturbances. I tried my best to convey to the crowd that Amy and I were together though my actions, but considering what happened later I don't think it worked so well. We were done with the show and were signing autographs. A slightly attractive looking girl hedgehog came up to the front of the line.

"Here you go." I said as I gave her back the picture she wanted signed. She just stood there.

"Hey, you must get this a lot, but would you consider going on a date with me?" Great, she's one of those fans. Sorry lady, my #1 fan already has me. Speaking of Amy, she looked liked she wanted to kill this random girl for asking such a question.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm getting married in about a month and I don't think my fiancée would appreciate it." I said calmly. I think I should have been more harsh because of what happened next.

"Oh, come on. You're a rock star, you can get away with it." And that's when the chaos started. Amy jumped over the table her hammer in hand.

"I'll teach you to try to steal my man!" She yelling charging at the other hedgehog. Acting quickly I pulled out the Chaos Emeralds and caused Chaos Control. I teleported the entire band to right outside the bus. As soon as time started for me again I saw Amy blindly swinging her hammer at nothing. I snuck up behind her and wrapped her in a hug so she wouldn't hit me.

"Amy, calm down, I'm right here and I'm not leaving." I said into her ear to try and calm her. It wasn't working so I started kissing her all over her cheek and neck area and that seemed to work. She dropped her hammer and let herself relax into my embrace. Her legs gave out and she let me pick her up.

"I'm sorry about that." She said taking some deep breaths. "I guess I showed too much of my crazy side."

"Maybe a little, but I'm glad to know I have you to chase off fans." I joked. Amy gave a tired chuckle and yawned.

"Can we go to sleep, I'm tired." She asked.

"You can, it's my turn to drive the bus. God knows Manic is a pothole magnet."

**Amy POV**

You know, being on tour with Sonic and his siblings was pretty fun. There were some incidents with certain fans, but I kept my craziness in check for the most part. There was one problem though and it's kinda embarrassing. It wasn't so bad at first but as the month dragged on it became an itch that needed to be scratched. Every single time Sonic and I were about to get intimate with each other someone, usually Manic, would get in the way. It got so bad that we were practically making out before we got on stage every night. Then one night it all boiled over.

"Manic, stop the bus!" Sonic said suddenly.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Nothing, just drop me and Amy off here, we'll catch back up with you guys later."

"Whatever man." Manic said pulling over and slowing to a stop. Sonic picked me up and dashed out the door and into the woods. As soon as we heard the bus pull away he put me down and we started practically mauling each other. Clothes were flying up and down and all around. Everything was going great, our spines were all messed up and we were about to finish, but then,

"HELP! HELP! I'm stuck in this tree and can't climb down." A voice yelled from above us.

"Seriously?!" I yelled in frustration.

"Yes, I'm in a tree!"

"Not you kid!" To Sonic I said, "Are we ever going to be alone long enough to, you know." I didn't know how young the kid was and I didn't want to weird him out.

"I'm old enough to know what sex is!"

"Keep talking kid and we won't help you!" That kid was almost as annoying as Manic.

"I'm sorry Ames, but think of the bright side. In a week the tour will be over and a week after that we'll be married." Sonic said. I could feel the disappointment in his voice though.

"Yeah, I guess." I said getting my clothes on. Sonic gave me on last lingering kiss and then ran up the tree to get the kid. Funnily enough he was a cat.

"Wow, she's hot man." The kid said as Sonic hit the ground. Sonic dismissed what he said and sent him on his way.

"We better get back to the bus." Sonic said picking me up. We followed the road the bus was on and saw it parked in a rest stop for the night. When we got there a piece of paper was taped to the door. Sonic took it off and read it. He chuckled and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Read the note." So I looked at the note.

_To Sonic and Amy_

_It seems both of your seven year itches came about six years and eleven months early. I took the band to a club to party so the bus should be free for about four hours. Just don't break anything important okay. And have fun, you two deserve it._

_Sonia_

We didn't say a word as we walked into the bus and just went wild. No Manic, no random kids, just me and Sonic with nothing on but the radio.

"I really needed that." I said out of breath after the third time we had finished.

"Me too." Sonic said equally out of breath.

"So what now? You want to go again?"

"Nah, too tired. I just want to cuddle and fall asleep next to you." Sonic said yawning.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I love you Sonic."

"And I love you my sweet Rose."

**A/N- Me: It's Monday.**

**Shadow: So?**

**Me: I don't like Mondays.**


	30. How She Met My Mother

**A/N- Silver: Well, someone's a **_**How I Met Your Mother **_**fan. Nice chapter title dude.**

**Me: Every once in a blue moon I get a decent idea. And we finally hit Chapter 30, Yay!**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 30

**Amy POV**

"Did you two lovebirds have fun last night? By the looks of it you did." Manic said as Sonic and I woke up. We were kinda in an awkward position with our legs intertwined.

"Yeah we did," Sonic started, "so much so that I'm not upset you woke me up this early." I looked at the clock and saw it was six in the morning.

"Yeah, it is kinda early. Where are we?" I asked.

"Sonic should know, we always stop here before a tour ends." Manic answered.

"Eh, must have forgotten. Ready to meet my mother Amy?"

"Huh?" Was all I could say.

"We always stop in and check on Mom when our tours end. Don't worry, she'll like you."

"I sure hope so since we'll be related soon." I joked. Sonic chuckled and gave me a peck on the cheek as he got up to get changed.

"Believe me, you're better than all the girls Manic ever took home combined." Sonic joked back.

"Hey, I resent that statement!" Manic yelled from the front of the bus.

"Well it's true!" Sonia added.

"Thanks Sonia!" I called back. She really seems to like me.

"No problem girlfriend!"

"I'd just like to say that I have a date with someone when we get back to Sonic's house." Manic butted back in.

"With who?" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Her name is Sally, I met her at the Ball. We really hit it off and I felt something different about her than all those other girls." Sonic's face was so hilarious when Manic said her name.

"My brother got a date with a princess, how the heck does that work?" He said.

"Hey, maybe it's a good thing." I said back. Then I thought of something. "Could you imagine him eventually becoming the king?"

"Oh Lord, save us all."

**Sonic POV**

So, with that information about Manic's date on my mind, I knocked on the door to my mother's house. It was a small house, but my mother enjoyed the coziness.

"I'll be there in a minute!" She called out to us. I took that time to move Amy and I behind Manic and Sonia so we could surprise her. The door opened revealing my mother. She was wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans that went with her lavender colored spines. Her hands were covered with oven mitts and she had a white apron on. Her face brightened with a smile when she saw Manic and Sonia. "Well, if it isn't my rock star children. You guys finish another tour?" She said after giving them each a hug.

"You bet mom, and we brought someone special to see you." Manic said. Then him and Sonia took a step to the side to reveal me and Amy. My mom took one look at me and smothered me in a hug.

"Oh Sonic, I haven't seen you in forever! And I hear you're getting married as well?" She said letting me go. Then she turned to Amy. "And I take it this is the lucky girl whose your fiancée?" I took this opportunity to introduce them to each other.

"You would be right. Mom this is Amy Rose, Amy this is my mother Aleena." Amy extended her hand for a handshake, but my mother wrapped her in a hug instead.

"You're practically family now, you deserve a hug." She explained. "So, when is the wedding?"

"Next Friday." I said. "You're going to be able to come right?"

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't come to my son's wedding?"

"True, but I had to ask." About that time I heard Amy sniffing the air.

"What smells so good?" She asked clasping her hands together and inhaling deeper.

"That must be the cookies I just pulled out of the oven. Come in and let's eat some."

"Do you have chocolate milk?"

"Just for you Manic."

**Amy POV**

So later that night, after Sonia and Manic left to go do something, Sonic's mom wanted to talk to me and Sonic. We sat down in the living room, me and Sonic on the couch and his mom in a chair next to it. Sonic put his arm over my shoulder and I smiled.

"So, what's up mom?" Sonic asked to start the conversation.

"Well, being your mother and all, I want to know more about how you two came to be. Like, how did you two meet?" She asked.

"It was about ten years ago if I remember correctly. I was trying to stop Eggman from taking over this planet he had trapped. When I got there I saw Amy for the first time, but we didn't have much time to talk before she got kidnapped by a robot version of me." Sonic said remembering. "By the way, you never told me why you were there in the first place Amy."

"A fortune teller told me that I would meet my hero there. I guess she was right, Sonic saved me and I've been in love ever since."

"That must have been quite an adventure, but why didn't you ever tell me about her Sonic?"

"I kinda couldn't or it would have messed the future up. Don't ask, it's complicated. All you need to know is that I love Amy very much and always have."

"Okay, I trust you. And now I have to ask this just because, but is she pregnant?" Leave it to mothers to ask touchy questions.

"No, I am not pregnant that I know of. We always use protection when get intimate with each other." I answered.

"Good, that means I raised him right. So, how did you propose?" And for the rest of the night we answered questions like that, laughed at funny stories, and got to know each other better. At one point Sonic fell asleep on my lap and Aleena and I kept talking. "I can't believe you did it." She said.

"Did what?"

"You got Sonic to slow down, I never thought he would have a steady relationship, let alone get married."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"And you seem to be perfect for him, you can keep up with him but also keep him grounded."

"I like to think of it as we speed off together, you should have seen me before we started dating."

"Yeah, some of those stories were kinda crazy."

"You don't know the half of it. But I'm glad you think I'm a good match for him."

"It's not like I could stop you two if I didn't think so, but I like you." About that time Manic burst through the front door.

"We've been made! Fans converging in two minutes! Grab Sonic and head for the bus. Sorry to run mom, but you know how it is." He yelled.

"I understand, see you later." She said waving. I picked Sonic up and walked through the door. "Amy," Aleena called before I left, "keep doing what you're doing, and take care of him for me."

"I will to the best of my ability."

"Thank you, and be sure to stay happy."

**A/N- One more week until the end.**


	31. Extended Family

**A/N- Me: This is going to be one of those chapters where I have to explain things at the end isn't it?**

**Silver: You're telling me.**

**Me: Well, see you all at the bottom I guess. **

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 31

**Tails POV**

"How do you think they're going to react?" Cream asked me as we were waiting outside Sonic's house for the tour bus to be there.

"To which thing?" I asked back with a chuckle. A lot of stuff had happened in the weeks him and Amy had been away.

"You know, the thing involving you and me." I knew, I just felt like joking.

"I would think they would be happy for us. I mean unless one of them has a secret crush on one of us." That got Cream to giggle giving me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Anyway, about that time the bus pulled up and Sonic and Amy stepped out followed by Manic.

"Sorry, can't talk now, gotta go." Manic said running off.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Sonic answered. "So, what's everyone been up to buddy?"

"Well, let's see. Knuckles and Rouge went off to find the Super Emeralds since a tornado blew them away, Shadow and Maria took a vacation for a week and just got back, and we're about to go meet Silver and Blaze at the hospital." As I expected, both of their eyes bugged out at that last part.

"What happened?" Amy asked concerned.

"Nothing bad," Cream assured her, "Blaze is just getting a check up."

"Why? Has she been sick lately?" Amy pressed on.

"No, she's pregnant!" Cream said excitedly. And again Sonic and Amy's eyes got even bigger.

"Man, what else did we miss?" Sonic asked when his composure came back.

"Hm, the only other thing I can think of is Maria's birthday. I guess that means she's 17 I think. Can you think of anything else Cream?" I asked setting her up to reveal on last surprise.

"Well, I have a boyfriend now. Does that count?" She said. Immediately Amy picked her up and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you. Would I happen to know who this lucky guy is?" Amy said putting her down.

"Yeah, you know him." Cream said vaguely. We were going to have fun with this.

"Well, what's his name?" Amy asked wanting Cream to get to the point.

"Miles." She answered. It took Sonic and Amy a few seconds to realize who that was. Then Amy got me in a death hug as well.

"I'm glad you approve." I choked out. "Amy, I can't breathe!" She put me down.

"Well, I don't think I can beat two death hugs, so I'll just say I'm happy for you two as well, especially you Tails." Sonic said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said. "Hey, you guys want to come with us to lunch with Silver and Blaze? I'm pretty sure they won't mind."

"Sure, besides we have to tell them we're back anyway."

**Silver POV**

"So doc, is everything okay?" I asked as he walked back into the room with some test results.

"Surprisingly, yes. Everything seems fine, in fact it's going better than I thought it would. The baby is very healthy for now and so are you Mrs. Blaze." Blaze reached up from the examining table and gave me a kiss on the cheek when he said that. "Just make sure to come back for your monthly check ups and remember all the things I told you not to do, and you should be just fine. I'll leave so you can get dressed." And with that he left.

"One month down, eight to go." I said encouragingly.

"Yeah, and did you hear what he said? The baby is healthier than expected. This is actually going to work!"

"I know." I moved my head to her stomach. "Did you hear that little hedgecat? You're perfectly okay."

"I don't think it has ears yet honey."

"Better safe than sorry, I have to let it know I love it because I plan on being a good father. You ready to go."

"Yeah, I'm starving. Eating for two and all you know." Blaze joked.

"If it does have ears it's laughing now." I said chuckling as we walked out.

"Probably, and you'll be a great father."

"Thanks babe, I think you'll be a great mother as well." Before Blaze could respond we were met in the lobby by Tails, Cream, Sonic, and Amy. We all gathered together in a group hug. "So, when did you guys get back?" I asked as we broke apart.

"Only a couple of hours ago actually." Sonic answered. "But enough about us, I heard you're going to be parents. That's great."

"Yeah, we started trying the day you left and we're about a month along now." I said putting a hand on Blaze's stomach.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Amy asked.

"Other than a hedgecat, no." Blaze answered to a few confused looks. I took the chance to explain.

"It's going to be half hedgehog and half cat, ergo hedgecat." I got a chorus of 'Oh's' from everyone. "So you two ready to get married in a week?" I asked as we left the hospital.

"You bet, then we're off to Seaside Hill for our honeymoon." Amy said wistfully. Then Tails spoke up.

"By the way, I also finished your rings while you were gone." He fished around in his pockets. "And here you go. Two gold rings with shards of the Chaos Emeralds embedded inside." Sonic took them and inspected them.

"Wow, these are really good. And you even engraved them with our initials. Nice job buddy."

"Eh, it wasn't that hard." Tails replied. I could have swore I'd seen that ring before though.

"Hey can I see that?" I asked. Sonic passed me the ring. Then I took off my own ring. "Uh guys, our rings are the same."

"Well, maybe the person who made your ring has the same style as Tails." Amy said.

"No, I mean these rings are exactly the same. They even have the same engraving 'StH.' I've always wondered what it stood for."

"Well, where did you get your rings Silver, because I didn't make them." Tails said.

"Silver said they were his great-great grandparent's rings." Blaze replied for me.

"Does that mean we're-" Sonic's voice trailed off.

"I don't know." Tails started. "Blaze, does your ring have the engraving 'AR' on it?"

"Yes it does." Then realization hit me.

"That means, and I can't believe I'm saying this, that you two are my great-great grandparents." I said to Sonic and Amy. Everyone was silent for a while until Amy spoke up.

"Well, at least that means we'll have a child Sonic." She said as sort of a joke.

"True. I just hope this doesn't make things weird between all of us." Sonic said

"Well how's this? You don't act like my parents and I won't call you 'Gramps.'" I joked making everyone laugh.

"I think we'll be fine." Blaze assured everyone. "Now let's go eat before my weird food cravings start picking up."

**Scourge POV**

Finally they're back. I can finally put my plan into place. "If only someone would open that portal like he said he would!" Then, speak of the devil, a portal appeared. "About damn time." I said tapping my foot.

"Hey, creating interdimensional portals isn't easy." The white hedgehog with multiple tattoos said emerging from it.

"Whatever, do you have the Super Beryls or not?"

"No, I brought you a box of chocolates. Of course I did."

"Good going pothead." The he grabbed me by the throat and smashed me into a tree.

"I told you to never call me that again. My name is Venice. You know, now that I think about it, why shouldn't I just kill you now?"

"Because," I chuckled, "if my heart stops beating that video of you cheating on Wildfire plays all throughout the base and then she kills you." He let me go after that.

"Good move. You need me to do anything else your majesty?" He asked snidely.

"In fact, I do. And you're going to need make-up to cover up your ink."

"Great. Oh, and do you know Rosy is pissed at you?"

"She's always pissed at me."

"Yeah well, apparently she stuck a hidden camera somewhere on your body and knows what you've been doing, hitting on younger girls, waitresses, almost raping that one girl."

"Alright I get your point. It won't matter if this plan works 'cause I'll just stay here. And it's not like she can follow me here, right?" I asked staring Venice down.

"Yeah like I'm going to help her get here, she's insane. Plus you just made it so can't kill you."

"Then everything is fine."

**A/N- Okay first off, Venice = Anti-Silver and Wildfire = Anti-Blaze. They aren't official characters or anything, it just seemed logical they would exist. Second I know there is some discussion about who Silver is related to because of **_**Sonic and the Black Knight**_** and the comics. I don't really have an opinion on the subject and I just used it as a plot point because I like time travel stuff like that and because the story is about Sonic and Amy.**


	32. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N- Saw **_**Wreck-it Ralph **_**yesterday and it was good, well in my opinion. And, you can see Sonic four different times during the movie if you're quick, but he only talks one time as a billboard.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 32

**Sonic POV**

"Silver, what the hell are you doing in my bed?!" You know, almost kissing one of your best friends is not the way you want to start your wedding day.

"Uh depends, why are you making kissy faces at me?"

"Because I thought you were Amy!" Then I heard chuckling from the front of the bed. I looked up and saw Shadow standing there. "Why are you two in my room? And where's Amy?" I asked a bit tensely.

"Heh, he doesn't know the first thing about wedding days." Shadow said.

"And you would Mr. Lived on a Space Station?" I jabbed back.

"Actually yes, there was a wedding on the ARK. Lovely couple, about 80ish now and still going strong."

"Okay. Anyway, back to the point," Silver said getting off the bed, "You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. It's bad luck or something."

"Did you do that on your wedding day?"

"We didn't even go to bed together that night. Blaze stayed over with Shadow and Maria."

"Handed us our butts in Scrabble like you said she would. Damn Q and Z." Shadow added.

"Okay, so now what?" I asked.

"Well first of here." Shadow said tossing me a sack. "Knuckles got sick the other day and said that these were your wedding present." I looked in the bag to see all seven Super Emeralds. "He also said he's sorry him and Rouge can't make the wedding."

"I bet Rouge had a hard time parting with these."

"Eh, judging by the new necklace she had on, it was probably a bit easier."

"Man, since when have you become such a talker?" Silver joked.

"Ever since my heart opened up. Love can do that to you as we all have experienced. Anyway, Sonic to finish answering your question, you get to spend the day with us. God have mercy on you." Shadow joked back.

"Hey, it can't be as bad as when you had to take care of me when I had the flu that one time."

"True."

"That sound like it would be a funny story." Silver said grinning. "Why don't you tell it while we get dressed."

**Blaze POV**

"Maria, get the hammer out of her hands!" Kidnapping Amy before her wedding was a bad idea. I mean really bad.

"How?!" Amy was running around Shadow's house with her eyes closed trying to punch a hole in the wall with her hammer.

"I don't know, doesn't Shadow have a tranquilizer gun somewhere?!"

"Where's my Sonikuu?!" Amy kept yelling. I don't know what got into her. Maybe she was sleepwalking or didn't realize this was Shadow's house.

"I found it!" Maria said pulling out a gun. "Here goes nothing." She pulled the trigger twice sending two small darts into the side of Amy's neck. She fell to the floor unconscious.

"Nice shot Maria, how do you know how to aim so well?" I asked.

"Well, I don't like using guns, but everyone on the ARK was trained on how to use one, just in case something would happen." Maria said nonchalantly.

"Well then, what else can you do?" I asked intrigued.

"Umm, let's see. Shadow taught me some basic self-defense and Amy has let me join in her boxercise routine a few times. Haven't had a chance to use the skills though. Now what are we going to do with Amy?"

"Let's let her sleep some. She'll probably calm down after that."

"Okay, but let's call Tails, just in case."

**Tails POV**

"So, how do I look?" I asked Cream as I showed her my tuxedo.

"Very handsome, but your bowtie is crooked. Let me help you." She answered adjusting my tie.

"Thanks. You look beautiful in that dress by the way." She blushed and giggled. Then my cell phone rang. It said it was Maria so I answered it. "Hey Maria, what's up?"

"Well remember when you suggested we might need back up if Amy freaked out? Well she did. We need you and Cream to get over here ASAP."

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"For the most part. I mean I had to shoot her with a tranquilizer gun, but other than that we're good."

"You did what!?"

"Yeah, yeah, Blaze was surprised I could do it too. So are you coming?"

"We'll be there soon." I said hanging up. To everyone else I said, "That was Maria, turns out I was right and they need help with Amy. So Cream and I are going to head over there."

"Okay, see you at the wedding buddy." Sonic said.

"If you need it I have a tranq gun under the couch cushions." Shadow added.

"Don't worry, Maria already found it."

"That's my girl." Shadow said grinning.

**Amy POV**

As I opened my eyes my vision was a bit blurry. I also felt two pricks on the side of my neck.

"Sonic, Sonic." I called out moving my arms around to try and find him.

"I'm sorry Amy, but Sonic isn't here." I heard Cream say to my left.

"Then where is he?" I asked. He didn't get cold feet did he?

"He's with Silver and Shadow. They're probably eating lunch about now." Cream continued. I looked around, regaining my vision, and saw I wasn't in my own bed.

"Where am I exactly?"

"Oh, you're at my house." Maria said to my right.

"Yeah, we thought it would be easier to move you than Sonic." Blaze added beside her.

"Okay then, that answered all my questions. Can we eat now?"

"Not exactly, you kinda broke our kitchen." Maria said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"The first time you woke up you were alone and you freaked out. I had to tranquilize you. That's why you have those bumps on your neck."

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine, but we need to go somewhere to eat." So after we ate we headed to the wedding hall. The wedding was planned for three o'clock and around 2:30 everyone was almost ready.

"You guys look great." I said looking at my friends. "Can you guys give me a second alone?" They nodded and left the room. Then I felt a rush of wind come into the room before the door closed. "Sonic! You know you're not supposed to see me."

"Then it's a good thing my eyes are closed." I turned around and saw he was telling the truth. "I just wanted to show you I was here and didn't get cold feet or distracted."

"Well, that's a relief." I said joking and hugging him. He hugged me back after realizing that I did.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

"I have been for the last 10 years." I joked.

"Well, let's go make those years waiting worth something."

**Scourge POV**

"Are you sure this will work?" The pothead asked for the 50th time.

"Yes, already! Don't you think you can take two girls?"

"Whatever jerk, let's just get good seats."

**A/N- Looks like everything is set up for a somewhat epic final chapter. Check back Wednesday for the conclusion.**


	33. A Very Sonamy Wedding

**A/N- And we are, the final chapter of **_**The Blue Blur Slows Down**_**. First, thanks go out to littlekuribohlover, HBee16, iggyrules517, SonicBlueBlur, Steve993, Mermain123, corpman Auger, Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe, OptimisticQueenRandom, maniax300, clareybeary137, DarkPrincessDream, Annamay, amy rose archer, domanickouellette1998, Swan7, Vampirewerewolf1, Tistranoel1997, ghosthead8503, TheBlazingK, JintheWolf, RetroManiac, littlemissaly16, ShadowandMadonna, XxXxchilidogluvXxXx, uh, rickyrussian, Jessika B, anonthestalker, Technas the Hedgehog, SonicMangaStarMadness, Lord Kelvin, saragator, emily, and telekineticninja for reviewing. (And yes I went through the trouble to copy and paste all those names.) And a special thanks goes out to ****REDACTED9999999 and his blog on tumblr called thegoodthebadthefanfiction, he knows what he did. So, there you have it, enjoy.**

The Blue Blur Slows Down Chapter 33

**Amy POV**

I still can hardly believe this is happening. I'm at my wedding, and I'm marrying Sonic. All my friends, old and new, are here as well and it makes it even sweeter. Speaking of my friends, Manic and the band started playing and the wedding began. Since Cream was going to walk down with Tails, and because she really is too old, we just had Cheese throw the flower petals. He actually flew over the seats and dropped them on people's laps. Then Silver and Blaze walked down together. You could barely tell she was pregnant, though she was holding her stomach some while she stood. Next were Shadow and Maria, and something seemed different between them. Shadow had the most love struck face I had ever seen on him and Maria purposely kept walking so close to him that their legs would touch. If I were to take a guess I think the 'Ultimate Lifeform' got lucky last night. Anyway, the best man and maid of honor walked down next. Who would have thought that Sonic and my best friends would fall in love with each other too? After them came Sonic and his mother. When they did Manic and the band switched to a rock version of the song they were playing. They went back to normal for me though. And nothing against Vector, but I decided to walk down myself.

"You look amazing." Sonic whispered to me when I got there. It reminded me of when he did it at Silver and Blaze's wedding.

"You're looking pretty sharp yourself." I got out before Espio began. Charmy was nowhere to be seen though.

"Welcome everybody. We are all gathered here today to bring together two people very much in love with each other, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a moment of silence until, from somewhere in the back, a voice similar to Sonic's spoke up.

"Yeah, I've got one." Scourge said standing up. Instinctively, Sonic jumped in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here at my wedding?" He asked acidly. I wanted to ask the same thing.

"Like I said, I have and objection. Amy can't get married to a dead guy, it's illegal." And with that a dark aura surrounded him. 14 rocks that looked like Chaos Emeralds orbited his body and his spines kept rapidly changing from the colors purple, dark blue, and black. "I think you're a bit overmatched, me having these Super Beryls and all." He taunted Sonic. Sonic just grinned at him.

"You need to check your facts better." Sonic said as he pulled out his own 14 Emeralds. You could see Scourge's face contort into fear for a split second before he regained composure. Sonic emerged from his light radiating a multitude of bright colors. And I could have sworn sparkles were coming out of his body.

"You trying to give me an epileptic shock Edward?" Scourge continued, but he wasn't as confident as before.

"No, but I will give you a chance. Power down now and I won't hurt you. I'm warning you, I don't know how powerful I am in this form."

"Bring it Sparkles!" And with that Sonic flew straight into his chest and through the wall, probably to give us time to leave. I was about to move to go help Sonic, but right then Charmy burst through the doors.

"Amy! Don't move, you're standing on a bomb!"

**Shadow POV**

The second I heard Charmy say that I started shouting orders so we could get everyone out safely.

"Silver, Blaze! Get everyone out of here. Manic, get your tool kit and give it to me, I'm going to try and disarm the bomb. Espio, Tails, go help Sonic if you can!"

"What about me?" Maria asked worried.

"Get out of here as fast as you can."

"But-" She started before I cut her off.

"Maria, I'm not taking that chance even if you could survive the blast, now GO!" She finally did reluctantly. I turned towards Amy. "I'm going to need you to lift up your dress."

"Fine, but don't stare." God Amy, this is not the time for joking if that was one. Who am I kidding, she's probably doing it to not freak out. She did what said and I took a look at the situation.

"It looks like you're standing on a pressure plate." I followed the wires and found the bomb under a trap door in the floorboards. About that time Manic came back.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He asked.

"Kind of."

"How much time you got?"

"30 minutes. And by the looks of this thing, it'll take out the entire wedding hall."

**Blaze POV**

It only took Silver and I a few minutes to get everyone out of the wedding hall.

"We should go help Sonic." I said to Silver when most everyone was out.

"Nah, Sonic will kick his ass." Since when does Silver say 'ass?' My thoughts were interrupted when another Silver came out of the building holding a young child in his arms.

"Sorry I left you out here alone Blaze, but this little guy was hiding under a chair." He said. Then he looked over to us. "Hey, who's this guy?"

"Great, now I have a copy too!" The Silver next to me said angrily.

"Copy? You're the copy!" The other Silver said. They both charged at each other and tried to use their powers. They ended up both being suspended in the air by the other's hold. "Let me go you fraud." The one on the right said.

"Not a chance faker!" The other said.

"Enough!" I yelled. "I'll decide who the real Silver is."

"Why didn't I think of that? That's brilliant Blaze." The one on the right said.

"Hey, no buttering her up!" The other one said.

"Quiet! I'm going to ask you two some questions only the real Silver could answer." Somehow they both nodded. "Okay, first question. Cathog or Hedgecat?"

**Sonic POV**

After I threw Scourge out the window we started fighting in the air. I tried to use the same strategy I did last time we fought, but he had changed his fighting style. After a particularly hard hit to the stomach he started taunting me.

"Can't predict what I'm going to do this time? Well, I've been watching your friends and I've learned a few things." And with that he started throwing what looked like Shadow's Chaos Spears. I dodged them but Scourge teleported to where I was and started punching me like a boxer would. That's when it hit me. He's been watching Amy doing her boxercise routine! I jump kicked him in the chin and he flew through the air.

"You're going to pay for spying on Amy!" I yelled flying towards him. He recovered quickly and hit me with a shot of Chaos energy in the face. I fell back and he turned to face me. That's when I had a thought, we were too evenly matched for either of us to win. I had an idea, but I didn't know if it would work. Only one way to find out. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

**Knuckles POV**

"I'm not hungry!" I said for the fifth time as Rouge tried to get me to eat something.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed hon, you're sick. And you haven't eaten anything all day. You've just been here guarding the Emerald." I was about to say a comeback, but then Sonic popped right into our view, and he was in his Hyper form.

"No time to talk, Scourge will be here in like two seconds. Need to get energy from the Master Emerald." Sonic said jumping on top of it.

"What?" Was all I could get out of my flu addled mind.

"Scourge crashed my wedding, he's in Hyper form too, I need more power." Sonic said more slowly.

"Oh, I take it you want me to start chanting?" He just stared at me. "Fine. Oh great and mighty Master Emerald, we need your power to defeat a great evil. Please give Sonic any spare power you can to help us do so!" As I spoke Sonic's spines turned pure white and the sparkles went away.

"I knew you would come here! Trying to use my own trick against me?" Scourge said popping into view. He went over to Sonic to try and punch him, but he couldn't touch his body. I mean literally, his fist would stop a few inches away from Sonic's body like there was a force field surrounding him. He uselessly punched and kicked all over but all Sonic had to was punch him in the gut once and Scourge fell down unconscious.

"Thanks Knux, I owe you one." Sonic said as he lifted Scourge's limp body by the color and teleported away.

"I told you the Super Emeralds were a good gift."

"Whatever you say Knuckles, now are you going to eat this soup or am I going to have to force it down your throat?"

"You're batty, you know that?"

**Maria POV**

About 28 minutes after we got out of the wedding hall Sonic came back holding Scourge by his jacket. He tossed him to the ground. Before he said anything though he saw the burnt body on the ground.

"What the heck happened here?" He asked.

"Turns out that the me from the evil dimension showed up to your wedding too." Silver answered.

"Who figured out he was a fake?"

"I did." Blaze said speaking up. "He thought cathog was a good name for what our kid would be." I got a good laugh out of that when it happened. Should have seen the fake's face when the fireball hit him.

"Okay then, let's go back inside." Sonic said.

"NO!" We all yelled.

"There's a bomb in there. Shadow's trying to disarm it, but he's running out of time." Manic explained.

"Then where's Amy?" Sonic asked his eyes bugging out.

"If she moves it goes off." And not a second after Manic said that we all heard an explosion. We looked at the wedding hall, but it wasn't blown up. Then Amy came running out. Sonic wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" He asked as they broke apart.

"Shadow Chaos Controlled the bomb somewhere, we need to look for him!" She said. We all fanned out in a search until Silver yelled that he saw smoke in a clearing. We all ran to it and saw Shadow laying in a crater surrounded by downed trees. He looked really beat up as I ran up to him to check his heartbeat. It was there, but just barely. His eyes fluttered opened and he spoke.

"It's a good thing I'm immortal." He said weakly. I picked him up and set him on his feet. "Thank you Maria."

"Don't you ever do that again, you had me worried." I said in a scolding tone.

"I don't plan to." He said regaining strength. "That hurt like hell."

"Then maybe this will help." I said bending down to kiss him.

"It does. Now what are we going to do about these two?" Shadow said motioning to the two unconscious bodies. We had dragged them with us so they couldn't escape. Then, out of nowhere a portal appeared. Out of it came a pink hedgehog who looked like a younger version of Amy. She was livid and was wielding a green hammer with two huge spikes one on each end.

"They're coming with me." She said steely. "Scourge and him are going to have a nice long chat with THE BUSSINESS END OF MY HAMMER!" Everyone knew what Amy was like when she was angry, so we let her take them back through the portal.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for them." Sonic mentioned, saying what we all thought.

**Sonic POV**

"So now what?" Amy asked as we all stood inside the wedding hall. All of the guests had left and it was just us and our friends.

"We get married." I said simply. "It doesn't matter if no one is here and that there is a hole in the wall. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters at this point."

"You really mean that?" She asked gleefully.

"Yep." I said finding our rings. "Espio, just skip to the end okay?"

"Sure thing. Ahem, do you Sonic take Amy as your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Amy do you-" Somehow I knew she would cut him off.

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the planet of Mobius, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And I was about to, but Amy beat me to it. Then we just stood there for what seemed like hours staring into each other's eyes until I spoke up.

"So, what's the first thing you want to do as a married couple?" I asked with a grin.

"I think I want to go for a run." Amy said jumping into my arms and kissing me again.

"You're the best, you, know that?"

"I try." And with that we sped off into the sunset with full and happy lives in our future.

**A/N- Well, wouldn't you know it, another happy ending. Anyway, the next long story planned for me will be titled **_**The Ultimate Lifeform Slows Down**_**. The best way I can describe it is that it starts right at the point where Shadow saves Maria and shows what they are doing while the other parts of this story happens. But, it also goes past the events of Sonic and Amy's wedding and ties up some plot threads like Mephiles, fixing the time stream, and the fact that Maria isn't immortal. And I say next long story because I'm starting it Monday and because I have a short one shot for Friday. Thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed the story. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


End file.
